Skeleton Moon
by DigitalGuardian
Summary: "...My Grandmother told me the man didn't need to see with his eyes, no, he listened. Every sound around him painted a picture for the man... Then the man vanished and the music followed after him." - What will happen when the Strawhats discover a wondrous island? And what about their musician when he gets the chance to reconnect to his past? And with what made him who he is?
1. Chapter 1: The Musician

**DigitalGuardian here with a possible new story. This is technically a trial-run to see if anyone has any interest in this story.**

 **I just wanted to make a few things clear...**

 **To my _Brother, My Brother_ readers, I will have a chapter up soon! I'm in the revision process but I also have school finals over the next few days but I plan to have it up soon. (I must repeat  soon, because it is important!) **

**About this story: I started writing this way because I was unsatisfied that we knew next to nothing about Brook's childhood and life before the Rumbar pirates. This story was my take on Brook's baby days. I took a lot of liberties to manipulate this story so it could take place in the New World. But currently in One Piece their pretty much hopping from one adventure to the next. I wrote this story with the thought that the Strawhat Pirates had finished up with Punk Hazard and currently sailing around so that's the setting I'm working with. Try and forgive that its not following the cannon line as closely. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I write for fun, I do own the OCs**

 **6/14/16**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Musician**

"My Grandmother once told me that music was supposed to bring joy and happiness to a person's life. Music will drive them forward, allow people to express themselves, and bring everyone closer together. Music brings harmony and love to every being in the world. It is the form in which any species can communicate with each other. The ultimate voice of the land and the seas.

A long time ago, my Grandmother knew a man who lived and breathed music.

He would hum as he walked, tapping his cane along the stone street. This man couldn't see and he wore dark glasses to hide his eyes. My Grandmother told me that the man didn't need to see with his eyes, no, he _listened_. Every sound around him painted a picture for the man.

Then the man vanished one day and the music followed after him.

That's why the island doesn't sound with song anymore. It's because that blind man, with his cane and violin, carried the music along and gave it life.

But the man left, so the music died too.

My Grandmother told me that this island; was once the center of music. Melodies rolled off the crescent hills and vibrated through the water.

But the music doesn't play like it used to.

My Grandmother still thinks the music will be return. One day, when the moon is high, the island's song would come from the waves of the ocean and be sung."

"YOHOHOHOHO!" laughed a running skeleton as he ran down a road. His destination was simple; he would go towards the sea and away from an angry mob that chased him. Beside him was a reindeer, with his blue backpack and big pink cap, running for his own life as well.

"GET THE DEMONS!" A man from the mob shouted and threw a pitchfork at the skeleton.

"AH! Not the afro!" The skeleton pleaded as he drew a sword from his cane. He redirected the pitchfork and quickly resumed running.

"Brook, this way!" Chopper, the reindeer, called. The two 'demons' bolted down a different street but found themselves at a dead end.

"Oh dear me," Brook murmured.

"This is bad, very, very, very, very bad!" Chopper screeched as he shrunk down to his smaller form and hid behind Brook's spindly legs, though his main body was still showing.

"Come now Chopper, allow me." Brook offered, holding out his hands. Chopper latched himself onto Brook as the mob entered the alley.

"THERE!"

"IT'S THE DEMONS!"

"I SEE THEM!"

"WE HAVE THEM!"

"KILL THEM!"

"DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!"

"Yo-HO!"

Brook took one mighty leap and jumped up to the roof top even though Chopper weighed him down. The mob was displeased that their targets had escaped onto the roof. They threw whatever they could at the 'demons' before the twosome disappeared from sight. Chopper and Brook made their way across the roof tops and towards the sea where a ship was waiting for them.

Chopper wiped the sweat from his brow and gave relieved sigh. "That was close."

"Who knew this island was so superstitious. I nearly jumped out of my skin when those people said they wanted to burn us at a stake but I'm a merely bones so I don't have any skin, Yohoho! Skull Joke!" Brook announced, adding a little bounce to his step.

Chopper giggled a little. "You're really optimistic Brook."

If Brook could, he would be smiling at the little doctor. Their happy moment was broken when a villager spotted them and shouted to her companions and the chase continued. Brook and Chopper avoid the men and women up on the roof tops and made their way back down to the streets. Zigzagging down towards the water was their only strategy.

The two friends ducked inside of a shed and allowed their pursuers to unwittingly pass by them. Brook glanced out into the streets. He contemplated how they were going to get down to the docks, to the sea, to the Sunny.

"Brook! Check this out!" Chopper called from deeper within the shed.

Brook turned and if he had eyes, he was sure they would have sparkled with glee. "What brilliance, Chopper!"

Minutes later, Brook and Chopper were riding down the hill in an old cart. The air was filled with laughter and 'yohohohos' as the cart forced villagers to the sides of the road to avoid the wooden vehicle. Chopper screamed with delight as they went over a heave in the road causing the cart to take flight for a few seconds before crashing back into the ground.

"This is so much fun!" Chopper squealed, making sure to hold on tight to the side of the cart.

Brook laughed. "Tis the joy of living! Though I am already dead! YOHOHO!"

Much to his surprise, Brook was blinded by a heavy green object which had crashed into him.

"ZORO!" Chopper exclaimed as the swordsman got off of the stunned skeleton.

"Yoho," Brook laughed weakly. "Carefully Zoro, for I am merely bones."

Zoro grunted in his own form of an apology and examined the two with his one eye.

"Oi, why are you two fooling around? You were supposed to get supplies not have a cart ride through town." He scolded.

Brook sat up and brushed off his clothing, careful to keep his balance on the cart as it hit another bump.

"The locals didn't take to our appearance very warmly." He explained.

"Did you get the booze?" Zoro asked, completely discarding what Brook said.

Brook huffed, "How rude! And yes, yes we did."

"Good, let's go back to the ship." Zoro decided, folding his arms across his chest.

"WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO THAT!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Then what's taking you so long?" Zoro asked.

"WE'RE RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES!" Both Chopper and Brook shouted angrily.

At that moment, the cart ran head long into a guard rail. The speed force in the rear did not stop with the front. The back of the cart flipped over the front, flinging the three over the wall and down into a plaza, right on top of a crowd of people. The cart followed after them.

The crash was spectacular; the whole crowd of people was knocked off their feet. The cart splintered into hundreds of pieces. A stall was knocked over, sacks of flour burst creating a cloud of dust over the plaza.

Brook rose to his feet, making sure he still had the sack that held their supplies before looking around.

"Zoro! Chopper!"

Brook's exceptional acute hearing picked up on a soft whimper. The musician turned.

"Chop…"

Brook trailed off when he saw a young girl before him. Taking several steps towards the girl, something intrigued him. Her face was so familiar.

"Oh my, excuse me young miss, but I thought you were my…"

"Stay away!" The girl screamed. "Monster!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Brook was sure he felt a pang to his heart though he had no heart.

He spoke softly. "Please calm down, I do not wish to…"

The girl screamed again, flinching away from the skeleton. Brook stood there frozen, unable to move a muscle which wasn't so hard since he had none.

"My moon… dear, dear little moon," Brook whispered under his breath. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Oi, Brook." Zoro stated. "We've got to run."

Brook didn't respond, only silently stared at the young girl. There was a tug on his leg from Chopper.

"Brook! Come on! The villagers are recovering!" he exclaimed.

Wordlessly, Brook turned and allowed his companions to drag him to the docks where the Mini Merry II was waiting for them. The three pirates quickly got into the boat and took off towards the larger ship awaiting their return.

Luffy was there on the deck, half hanging off the rail, waving to them. "OI! YOU GUUUYSSS!" he called.

"RAISE THE ANCHOR! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!" Chopper yelled back. Luffy cocked his head in curiosity but Nami got the message.

"Franky raise the anchor and take the wheel!" She ordered.

Franky gave her a mock salute. "Right Nami-sis!" And he ran off to do his duties. People were gathering at the shore and at the docks, cursing the pirates and their demons. Several villagers shot with bows or with guns.

"Usopp, open the port for them!" Nami ordered to their long nose.

Usopp nodded and yanked the lever, the side of the ship opened up allowing the Mini Merry to dock inside. Zoro got out of the boat and went up to the deck. Chopper was about to do the same when he noticed Brook just sitting in the boat with a very void look about him. Chopper scurried back over to his nakama and nudged him.

"Brook?"

"Oh Chopper, excuse me, I dozed off." Brook excused and got out of the boat. Chopper still stared at his friend expectantly.

"Brook."

"The others must be preparing to set off, we should join them." Brook said a little hastily and climbed the ladder. Chopper pouted a bit that he was brushed off so easily. The ship shook when something hit nearby, Chopper almost lost his footing.

"They're shooting cannons!" Chopper heard Usopp scream.

"Defend the ship we're almost out of range!" Nami shouted back as Chopper climbed up to the deck.

Luffy looked absolutely joyous as he sent several cannon balls back with his rubber body. Sanji and Zoro had already made it into a contest to see how many cannon balls that each of them could send back to shore. It didn't take long before the Sunny was out of the range of the canons' fire.

Luffy stretched contently.

"Yosh! I'm hungry! Sanji, food!" Luffy cheered running to the kitchen.

"Food!" Usopp echoed, forgetting his early fear about being shot by the cannons.

"Luffy! Don't go eating our dinner!" Sanji snapped as he trailed after Luffy. Everyone followed after leaving only Brook on deck. He stared back at the receding island in the distance.

"Yohoho." He chuckled a bit darkly. "What a surprise." He grabbed the sack that held the supplies and walked into the Sunny and went straight to the dining room. Every one of the Strawhats was settling down to eat. Brook handed the supplies to Sanji before taking a seat next to Luffy who was already piling the food onto his plate.

Once everything was dished out and "thanks" was said, the Strawhats dug into their meal with vitality. Brook ate a little more delicately than he usually did and he held back several laughs during the meal. He could almost feel Chopper drilling holes into his skull with that stare the little doctor had. Maybe he was acting a bit out of character, he didn't want Chopper to worry but Brook just couldn't help but to brood.

"Oi Brook," Sanji suddenly said. "You and Chopper hardly got any of the supplies I sent you out to get."

Brook gulped at Sanji's pissed off expression.

"It wasn't our fault! The villagers attack us before we could finish our shopping!" Chopper defended.

"Still we need that food if we're going to make it to the next island!" Sanji stated.

Nami took a sip of her drink. "Don't worry Sanji, there's an island no more than a day from here."

"Oh Nami-swaaannn! You're so resourceful~!" Sanji cooed.

"Isn't that the island that you told me was slightly unstable?" Robin inquired.

"Unstable!?" Usopp shouted.

Nami shook her head "Not that one," She held up her log pose. The needle on the far left was shaking just the slightest bit while the other two were coldly still.

"It's only shaking a bit so the island should be fine. It is an option but the closer island is that middle needle." Nami explained.

"Unstable?" Luffy echoed. Usopp dreaded the thoughts his captain was probably getting.

The sniper slammed his hands down on the table. "Unstable! That means it's going to be dangerous! Remember what happened on Punk Hazard! No more dangerous islands! I'm putting my foot down! I declare we go to the closer island!"

"Dangerous! So it's a bunch of fun!" Luffy figured.

"Sounds Super!" Franky complimented.

Tears ran down Usopp's face. "Nooooooooooo!"

"Does that island have a name?" Zoro asked.

Nami cupped her chin, trying to recall the name. "I suggest that we go to Makadeer island but the other… if I remember… it's Crescent Luna Island."

As soon as those words left those words left Nami's mouth, the sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the dining room. The strawhats stared at the musician. The broken tea cup was scattered out over a small area on the table. A pool of hot tea spread through the table cloth and dripped down the side onto the skeleton's slim leg.

"Brook-bro?" Franky questioned, an eyebrows rose up on his forehead. Brook didn't respond but simply stared at nothing.

Luffy leaned in close to his nakama. "Ooooi Brook!"

Brook still didn't say anything; finally he opened his jaw the slightest and laughed dryly. "Yohoho so Crescent Luna, my, my, I'm truly speechless." He murmured under his breath.

"Brook, are you okay?" Nami asked.

Brook's head jerked to attention. "Oh!? Oh my, did I doze off again? Yohohoho! I'm terribly sorry; I must not be getting enough sleep at night. But of course I'm already dead! Yohoho!" he laughed.

"You've been really quiet since you came back, as broody as a bat." Sanji confirmed.

"A bat? What a lame analogy, Ero-cook." Zoro drawled.

"SHUT IT, MOSS HEAD!"

"Do you know the island Brook?" Robin urged, her curiosity growing. Brook was silent, mulling over his words in his head.

"The simplest way to explain it… Crescent Luna is my home island." Brook stated bluntly. The air went dead still before chaos erupted from the crew's most boisterous members (Which is everyone besides Robin).

"EHHHHHH!?" They screamed, even Robin's smile broke into an expression of surprise.

"You're…. from the New World!" Franky exclaimed. "I thought you came from the Blues!"

"You're not wrong; my parents are from Crescent Luna but they traveled to the West Blue for a business trip while my mother was heavily pregnant. They had to put the return trip on hold because my due date neared to close. After I was born, we returned to Crescent Luna and that's where I grew up but I traveled to the West Blue through the Calm Belt when I was older." Brook explained.

"WHAA!? How did you avoid the Sea KINGS!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Quite simple, I was on a Marine Ship. Even back then, the Marines could cross the Calm Belt. My Father and I were once part of the Royal Guard, so I was on decent terms with Marines. A particular captain especially liked me so he was absolutely fine with letting me travel with him to the blues after I retired." Brook explained.

"If it's your home island, do you want to visit?" Chopper asked.

Brook was once again silent. "Now that is a good question… I should say yes but part of me hesitates." The crew stared at their musician, hoping that he would continue. Brook took his napkin and patted his teeth before farting. "Excuse me."

"THAT RUINED THE MOMENT!" Everyone besides Luffy and Robin screamed.

Brook ignored them and continued as if nothing had interrupted the conversation. "I suppose part of my troubles started back when I was drifting in that horrid mist. When you finally came I was so happy, I thought it was too good to be true. I began to believe that you all were a dream or figment of my imagination. As soon as you asked me to join your crew, I was certain that this was all a dream." He admitted.

Brook's crew hushed, content at hearing their skeleton out.

"Even though I'm only a skeleton now, it was not uncommon for me to have dreams as I waited for an opportunity to escape the mist. I often dreamed of my crew but I always knew I was dreaming because in the dreams I could clearly see everyone." This got a lot of questionable looks from his crewmates.

Brook continued. "In all miserable truths, I never actually knew what my fellow crewmembers looked like while they were alive. You see, one of the reasons why I left the Royal Guard is because, in an accident, I lost my ability to see."

"You can't see!?" Chopper explained.

"But you walk around completely normal!" Usopp pointed out.

"When I had them, my ears were always finely acute to even the slightest sounds. I was actually quite proficient in blind fighting even before my accident. So when I lost my sight it didn't take long for me to adapt. When I joined the Rumbar Pirates, I was still blind. Captain Yorki acted as my eyes, telling me how everything was, the lands, the early mornings, and, of course, the crew. But descriptions can only allow one to picture your comrades oh so much."

Brook tilted his head down. "When I revived once again, my old injuries were healed and my sight was returned. Deep down I had always regretted that I couldn't see my comrades but when finally regained my sight, all I saw was their bones."

Brook rested his head in his palms, remembering to horror of opening his nonexistent eyelids and seeing Don's skeleton lying beside him. When Brook traveled with Yorki, Don described himself in great detail to help Brook the 'best image' of him. Now Brook used that knowledge to recognize Don's dead body along with everyone else in the crew.

Brook let out a deep breath. "It was terrible but I was able to tell from what reality was and what was dream. Then you came, I thought possibly, I actually did meet some people out on that lonely sea but then the more and more I saw of you, the more I believed that I had created all of you from my imagination. Being in that fog for so long, I was beginning to lose hope. The more I saw you in action, I was sure I was in one of my dreams. But since you were all unfamiliar faces there was no way to discern my dreams and reality."

"But we're notta mystery." Luffy said cocking his head.

Nami frowned. It sounded like Brook went a little more insane then they had actually thought. Brook couldn't even tell that they were real and not figments with any way to figure out the difference. Nami wondered if Brook still believed if they weren't real. As if to quell her thoughts, Brook said.

"It took several months, but it was all of you who brought me back. In all my dreams with my crew, they were always happy moments, yet with you, I was faced happy moments but also terrible hardships. But through every hardship, you all pulled through, with you, taichou, at the lead. I knew then that this was my life and I was going to live it fully."

"Aw, you don't have to thank us!" Usopp chuckled. Franky was wiping away tears, nodded in agreement.

"You're nakama! My musician!" Luffy piped.

"Thank you, captain."

"But how does this all connect with Crescent Luna?" Zoro asked, taking a swing of his sake.

"I decided one night that I would focus on the future not on my past. Remember, I spent fifty years in the Florian Triangle. Most of my associates will be either dead or believe me to be dead. What is there for me to return to at my old home?"

"I see you point there. Truly from you past, you have nothing." Robin mused.

"Though… there is one place I would like to visit." Brook admitted. "Though time may have battered it, I'm sure it still stands." Brook was silent; he gripped his bony fists harder. Now he looked up at his captain.

"Luffy, may I visit my home island?"

Luffy's face stretched wide to accommodate for his huge smile. "Permission granted! I want to see your island! Nami!"

Nami nodded. "Hai, I'll chart our course."

Sanji lit his cigarette. "I'll have to manage our supplies until we get there." He stated aloud, thinking of traps to set in order stop Luffy tonight.

"I'm so happy, thank you everyone. Yohohoho!"

Zoro was seated up in the crow's nest, lifting his weights. He had watch duty but it didn't mean he was going to lounge around and do nothing. He could try a take a nap but Zoro had no doubt in his mind that the 'sea witch' would certainly get on his case. Zoro glanced out the window and down at the ship. A thin mist had settled over everything but Zoro could see a tall figure walking across the lawn.

It was their musician.

Brook leaned against the rail of the Sunny and stared out at the open sea. A least, what he could see through the mist.

Zoro placed down his weights, debating if he should go down. Brook could never sleep when there was fog in the night. On occasion, he would say something as if to reaffirm his convictions. Darkly, Zoro wondered how many nights, he had watched Brook internally debate if they were real or not. He had gotten so used to Brook's fog insomnia and had learned to leave him alone early on. Something was different now, Zoro now had a clue, he now understood that Brook could never sleep with the fog that reminded him too much of the Florian Triangle. All those years, trying not to become mad, trying to hold on to some semblance of hope, trying to fulfill his crew's promise, it can take a toll on a man's mind. Whatever Brook was thinking at this moment, Zoro knew it wasn't happy thoughts.

Deciding finally, Zoro climbed down from the crow's nest and approached Brook. The skeleton made no movement to express that he knew Zoro was there. Zoro highly doubted that Brook was completely unaware of everything around him. He stood just behind Brook to the skeleton's side.

"Brook."

Brook's head jerked up and he stared at the swordsman with his hollow eyes. "Zoro, forgive me I didn't notice you there."

"I'm on watch."

"Oh yes I forgot…. Terrible fog is it not? "

"Mmf."

Silence settled in between the two once again. Zoro sighed; their musician can be stubborn when he wanted to be.

"You're hesitant." Zoro prodded.

Brook stiffened before laughing. "Yohoho! Whatever do you mean?"

"You're acting way to joyful; you're neglecting to tell us something." Zoro rebuffed.

Brook chuckled. "How observant, but I must have expected this from the man who's going to be the world's greatest swordsman."

Zoro coughed, emphasizing that he was get impatient. Brook did not like the glare the swordsman was giving him.

Finally, the skeleton relented. "What if they can't stand me?" he half stated, half asked. Brook looked out over the water. "As Franky once kindly pointed out, my appearance is quite frightening to any who sees me. If I truly do have friends left, what will they think of me? Will they cower in fear and drive me away? This truly does pain me. Crescent Luna is still my home but what if I'm rejected? I wonder if I could bare such pain as seeing my family turn their backs to me."

Zoro was quiet; he placed his arms against the rails. "That doesn't sound like nakama if they abandon you just because of your looks." Zoro stated curtly and looked at Brook. "You always will have nakama, Brook. Right here on this ship, those bonds will never break. We'll always have your back, just like you have ours. Brook, you are strange-"

"How blunt," Brook remarked but he really didn't take offense.

"Shut it, I'm talking. You bring a lot of cheer to this ship; you music lifts the crew's spirit even in the hardest times and Luffy…." Zoro smirked. "Will always want to hear Bink's Sake."

"That was... well.. it sounded a bit cheesy... doesn't"

Zoro glared at him.

Brook chuckled. "But it's also very touching to my heart Zoro though I lack one. Yohohoho!"

Zoro's grin remained on his face even when Brook said his gag. "You should get some rest."

"Mmm, I think I'll stay out for quite a bit longer. I haven't seen my home in many decades." Brook replied. Though it went unsaid, Brook's message was clear.

 _"_ _I want to see my island come over the horizon."_

Zoro nodded. "I'll be in the crow's nest." He said and walked away.

 _"_ _If you need anything, call."_

Brook nodded. "Goodnight, Zoro." He said, resting his violin under his chin. The soft melody of Bink's Sake echoed all around the Thousand Sunny.

 _"_ _Arigatou Mina."_

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **DG**


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost City on Crescend Major

**This story has 10 followers, 9 favorites, and 4 reviews. I think this is enough interest for another chapter. Thanks to all who have taken a liking to this story!**

 **7/19/16**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ghost City on Crescend Major

 **Location: Thousand Sunny  
Time: Morning  
Current Year**

Everyone awoke the next morning, bright and early. Brook was still looking over the rail, waiting for his island to come into view and Zoro, now that his shift was done, took a nap. Sanji had made his way to the kitchen to cook breakfast after giving Robin and Nami some tea. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were already running around the grass, full of energy while Franky was manning the helm.

Nami approached the skeleton, who was nursing his own cup of tea. She placed a map out beside Brook on the rail.

"Right, we are here." Nami pointed to an island shaped like two shallow-curved Cs with the smaller one resting on the inside of the larger one. "I found Crescent Luna but the map is old, there's no ports marked." She explained.

"It's quite simple, there's only one city on the entire island, specifically on Crescend Major." Brook pointed with a bony finger to the outer and larger crescent shaped land mass drawn on the map.

"The sea and fresh water mixed lake between the land masses is called Soniaee Lake,* from the old language it means _golden wisdom_. The city, Kisum,** rests at the foot of the mountains, at the shores of Soniaee Lake." Brook explained.

Nami nodded. "I see. The city's cradled on the second island. Judging by the map, there are steep mountains on the outer island and with the other island squashed up against the second… then in between the two land masses was the best defensive choice." She presumed.

"Yohoho! Nami you truly are a bright woman, you are correct, we had a strong footing in military tactics. The New World was even more dangerous back over sixty years ago!" Brook praised. "…This may not be the proper time say this but, may I see you panties?" Brook asked politely, in return he got a punch to the face which laid him out flat.

"Yohoho…" he laughed meekly as Nami stormed away.

Luffy suddenly stopped running and looked out over the sea. His grin widened.

"LAND!" he shouted.

Brook shot up to his feet and practically threw himself to the rail, almost going overboard.

There was a large dark mound in the distance but when water spouted out; Brook knew Luffy had not spotted his island.

Usopp karate chopped Luffy's head. "That's a whale!" he shouted.

"But it looks like an island." Luffy pointed out.

Usopp sighed while Robin smiled.

"Perhaps it's a sign." She offered.

"Oh Robin-swaaan~ you're so smart and mysterious!" Sanji cooed.

"Says the clueless one," Zoro muttered under his breath.

Sanji glared at Zoro. "Directionless bastard."

"Oi, oi, oi, you guys give me bad directions!"

"Our directions are fine! You're just too stupid!"

"NANI!?"

And a fight between them began.

"Stop it!" Chopper cried. Franky held him back.

"Chopper-bro it's alright. Those men are expressing their great gusto! SUPER!" Franky cheered and posed.

"Supah!" Chopper cheered and mimicked Franky.

Nami rolled her eyes, "Bakas."

Brook watched the whale let out low rubble and swam off, away from the Sunny. That's when he noticed something else beyond the whale, a much more massive splotch in the distance. Brook's jaw loosely hung open. Even he could distinguish those mountains after so many years away from them. At the sight of the island in the distance, he recalled a particular description that had been imbedded in his memory.

 _"_ _Crescent Luna! A small time island! Nothing here but one crappy city that loves to believe it is "refined" and musically talented – it's home!"_

"It's…. it's…" Brook stuttered, watching the whale swim towards the island as if to guild them. "There beyond the whale!"

This vague proclamation caught everyone's attention, even Zoro and Sanji stopped fighting. Luffy laughed aloud.

"See I told you!" Luffy exclaimed.

Nami grinned. "Franky!" she called.

"On it sis!" Franky replied and steered the ship. Sanji straightened himself out, sending a glare at Zoro.

"Breakfast is ready everyone," he announced.

Luffy let out a whoop and ran for the dining room. Sanji looked over at Brook, who had not taken his eyes off the island.

"If you want to eat shitty musician then you better head in," the cook warned.

"Yohoho, true indeed, Sanji," Brook said and managed to tear his eyes from Crescent Luna.

He joined his crew in the dining hall and ate as fast as deadly possible as a gentleman could. Nami stilled scolded him about his behavior at the table though his manners were much better than Luffy's. The said captain received several lumps from Sanji for trying to steal Robin's food.

Afterwards, Brook and his captain went back outside to watch the island grow larger as the Thousand Sunny drew near to it. The others soon joined them. Luffy was probably more excited about seeing Brook's island than Brook was himself. While Brook worried that he would be rejected by his old family and be abhorred because of his appearance, Luffy never let that kind of thing bother him. Luffy was not one to let other people's judgement and fears depress or degrade him. It was a shining quality of his captain.

Brook couldn't help but think back to the young girl he had met the other day. She looked a little bit like a young lady he used to know; someone Brook would, without a doubt, call a sister. She was a pearl, an absolute gem, someone who was always by his side and always cheering him up. She had the most exquisite voice Brook had ever heard. A gentle melody that was soft and sweet as sugar. When he became blind, her voice brought him out of the darkness and into a beautiful world of sound.

Brook felt his absent heart sink. He wondered if she would have the same expression that the young girl had, one of pure fear. His sister would have grown well into her eighties by now, perhaps she was dead. Those thoughts made Brook all the more sadden deep within, wishing to hear her say…. No, he wouldn't think about it. Brook watched the island blotch draw closer. He would have to wait and find out if he could once again hear her voice.

Once they were nearly to Crescent Luna, Brook found Nami on the upper deck. The navigator had immersed herself in studying the old map of Crescent Luna she had, muttering to herself about how they would reach the city. Brook sat beside her.

"I think that you should know, Nami, there is an opening between the two points of the crests; you can enter into the middle of the island from there." He explained.

"And you didn't mention that sooner?" Nami scowled but didn't hit him.

"My apologies, it slipped my mind."

Nami waved her hand. "Alright, go tell Franky before we crash his 'baby.'"

The Thousand Sunny was soon surrounded by a cliff on one side and a steep incline covered in thick bushy trees on the other. Franky carefully navigated his ship through the shallow passage with Usopp's help. The sniper shouted out if he spied a ragged rock threatening to scratch the ship from his place in the crow's nest.

The passage itself was short and the Strawhats found themselves in a sharp banana shaped lake. To their right was land that rose up into a mound, completely covered in lush green trees; to their other side were tall menacing mountains.

"Beautiful just like Nami-swan and Robin-chawn!" Sanji awed in wonder.

"I never would have thought that you lived in such a geological beauty." Robin mused. "Those mountains are quite large; imagine the destructive force that must have created them. There even may have been a civilization before you that was completely wiped out."

"A little bit depressing, Robin." Usopp said which caused Robin to giggle.

Brook wished that he could have skin to stretch to show his nakama how happy he was with a wide smile. Brook turned towards the tall mountains. On a clear morning, like this, was a wonderful time to watch the sunlight spread over the city at the base of the mountain. Brook's mouth dropped open in shock, his cane sword clattered to the lawn as he stepped back.

"Brook?" Chopper urged his friend to speak but when the skeleton didn't, the reindeer followed his gaze.

Dusty white structures peaked out from the trees, decorating the mountain's base with rubble. The city was in ruins, abandoned a long time ago. The crew were shocked into silence, the musician most of all.

Brook let out a deep sigh. "So the worst has come to my dear home." He murmured.

"It looks like a ghost city." Robin commented casually.

"Ghosts?!" Ack! I think I'm coming down with I-can't-go-to-the-haunted-island disease again!" Usopp coughed.

"WHAT!? Again!? When did the symptoms start!?" Chopper demanded.

"He'll be fine, right _brave warrior of the sea?_ " Zoro teased.

"I don't wanna see any more ghosts!" Usopp shuddered.

Luffy was staring intently at Brook now; he patiently waited as Brook straightened himself out. "Taichou, permission to go ashore?"

"Granted!" Luffy replied without hesitation,

Usopp grumbled but didn't protest. Franky was able to steer the Thousand Sunny right up to the port of the city for the lake was quite deep.

Once the ship was anchored, the whole crew departed and wandered into the city. Quietly, the crew made their way through the stone streets with Brook as their guide. Robin studied every nook and cranny as they passed. She observed the rubble and theorized why certain parts had crumbled while other parts were missing pieces but yet there were no debris. Brook stopped in front of building. A sign was angled downward since the wooden had rotted through the nails on one side that once held it up. There was some sort of writing done on the sign but it was incomprehensible, the only distinguishable mark looked like a drawing of a turtle.

"This is where we would get bosner*** after training." He recalled.

"Meat?" Luffy asked excitedly but was quickly shushed by many of his crewmates.

Brook paid his captain no heed, turned around, and walked to the stone wall across the street. On a normal person it would come to about their waist, but for Brook, it was more like a tripping hazard. Brook did not feel like tumbling over the edge and down to the streets below. He remembered when he struggled to climb up onto the wall. He had seriously grown over the years.

The wall had once been eloquently designed; Brook could still see the wonderful patterns carved into the stone. Even the natural weathering had made no effect on the craftsmanship. Brook's hand brushed against the wall, briefly feeling a moment of weakness.

"We would sit here and eat. Just look and admire the view of our home." Brook said before coughing.

"Yahahaha! What a day! Myrtle! Send another bosner mah way!" Brook sudden exclaimed in a poor imitation of a deep gruff voice, clutching his mid-drift as if he had a round belly. The crew watched Brook with expectancy, wondering what in the four blues he was doing.

Brook put his bony hand on his hip and faced the other way.

"You disgusting man! I should ban you from my shop, per-man-ent-ly ! Oh holly-winks!" he screeched in a higher tone, stomping around a bit as if he had stubbed his toe. Brook once again switched positions, this time he talked with his own voice.

"Sir, it's a gentlemen's duty to help a lady. Those pails look awfully heavy. Ow!" he shouted and clutched his afro before switching back to hold his stomach.

"Gentlemen, mah foot! Myrtle's a strong woman! If she wants mah help, I may be willing to assist for a certain _price_."

"I'd rather swim to the blues." Brook said in his 'Myrtle' character.

Brook turned around as he was ignoring 'Myrtle.'

"Boy, if yur gonna be worthy of carrying an afro upon yur head then learn to toughen up, yah have tah be strongly rooted in yur beliefs, like yur hair roots!" Brook exclaimed pulling on several of strands of his curly afro before his voice dwindled to silence; his hands fell to his sides.

None of the Strawhats could really comment on what they just saw. They seemed to have lost Brook to his memories. Though he had been quiet about it until now, the destruction of his city was a hard pill to swallow.

A small giggle escaped Luffy's lips before he was fully laughing aloud. His laughter seemed to break Brook out of his thoughts, for the skeleton gazed upon his captain with his empty sockets.

"Phew! That sounds pretty funny! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed even harder.

"Yes indeed, Angus made everything interesting around here." Brook remarked. "Come along my friends, I will show you the remains of my home. I know this place like the back of my hands, though these bones are a bit unfamiliar. Yohoho!"

"Skull Joke!" Usopp and Chopper cheered.

Robin smiled silently as the volume increased amongst her nakama. It seemed that Brook was beginning to act like his normal self. That was certainly a positive note. Robin couldn't help but wonder who this Angus person was. Though Brook merely said a name, Robin could still remember how Brook said it. With a strong voice, one in which held high regard to the name, a name worth remembering. When he acted as 'Angus,' Brook had tried to imitate an air of confidence and carefreeness but Robin felt like there was something more. This really did pique the archeologist's interests. She wanted to learn more about the relationship between Brook and Angus

Their expedition continued on until Brook stopped once more. This time, he had brought them to an open square. In the middle of this square was a tall fountain; water still trickled down the layers and into the basin of the fountain. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper sprinted to the edge and gazed into the sparkling water.

"Pretty!" They awed.

Brook chuckled and moved to a stone bench that was lined against the circumference of the fountain's base. The stone bench was worn at the edges from the weather but there were define cuts on the seat and back rest. It was as if someone had taken a knife and idly cut into the stone like it was a cake.

"This place is very dear to me." Brook remarked offhandedly.

"Why is that?" Nami asked curiously. This particular place was very public and common, so she found it a bit random and odd that it meant do much to him.

"This was where I was recruited into the Royal Guard by Angus." Brook explained.

~~BINK~*~SAKE~~

 **Location: Kisum, Crescend Major  
Time: Afternoon  
82 years ago**

A group of young boys laughed and snickered at the latest prank they just pulled. Young Brook walked by the group, his head hung low to avoid eye contact. One of the boys in the group nudged his friends, indicating silently towards young Brook with a smug smile. The boy that was nudged gained an identical smile. He made his way over to Brook and slung his arm around the latter. Brook recoiled from the touch but when he realized that it was a boy shorter than him, he relaxed slightly.

"Crawly, good day." Brook managed to say before trying to get away from the boy's hold but Crawly's hand clamped harder on his shoulder

"Woah, woah, woah, where are you going in such a rush?" Crawly asked. Brook hunched his shoulders more and didn't reply so Crawly continued to talk. "You know Brook, we've reconsidered, you can play with us."

Brook raised his head slightly at this. "Really? That's so kind of you…."

"But! On one condition!" The other boy interrupted and directed Brook towards the fountain. Brook obligated and followed Crawly's finger.

The boy was pointing at one of the stone benches that only had one occupant, as usual. The occupant that solely "owned" the public bench was a bald middle aged man. The man's arms were folded across his broad chest, resting on his large belly. He wore a long sleeve button up shirt with a purple vest over it along with tan slacks and black boots. Though his large sunglasses blocked his eyes, his loud snoring was a sure sign that the man was asleep. At his side was a polished stick.

"You have to steal the Unsavory sword." Crawly revealed in a whisper; a wicked smile was growing on his face.

Brook gulped. "The Unsavory, but… i..it…it's not right to steal!" He squeaked.

Crawly gripped a handful of Brook's hair to shut him up. "If you're a chicken than we can't accept you into our group."

"Okay, okay… I'll do it." Brook replied. Satisfied, Crawly let go of Brook.

"We'll meet you at the north bridge, good luck Brook!" Crawly laughed with unkindly and condescending tone before running off. Brook stood alone as people continued to pass through the plaza without a second thought. The man on the bench snored louder after each snore.

Brook turned his attention back to the man. "He is asleep; maybe I could just borrow it. I could return it before he wakes up!"

This seemed like a good plan to the young boy so Brook hesitantly approached the sleeping man. Brook didn't really have to be quiet as he walked closer to the bench for the man's snores were much louder, they even roared over the sound of the rushing water from the fountain. Brook wrinkled his nose, he was downwind and, oh Kami, the man smelled awful, or, at least his breath stunk. Brook took a deep breath and reached out to grab the stick, silently pleading for the man not wake up.

Pressure encompassed his thin wrist and squeezed so hard that Brook yelped from the pain. The pressure from his wrist vanished but another appendage found its way to Brook's mess of curly black hair and yanked hard. It took Brook a moment to register that he was off the ground. The man was standing now, holding Brook up by his hair. Brook bit his lip; the delayed pain was finally hitting him. His skull burned as gravity pulled at the roots of his hair. Brook was shocked that everything had happened so fast. Frantically, Brook grabbed the offending hand on his head in attempt to relieve pain from his skull. He flung his legs out.

"Please sir! Let go! Pulling on someone else's hair is painful!" Brook cried out.

A thick white eyebrow rose on the man's enraged face.

"YAH HAVE NO RIGHT TAH COMPLAIN!" he shouted into Brook's ear causing the boy to whimper.

"YAH SHOULD'A KNOWN THAT YAH COULDN'T HAVE STOLEN MAH SWORD! NOW FACE YUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!"

The man shouted and shook Brook back and forth as if that would help his message sink in. Brook cried out from the pain that ripped through his head. The man with the sunglasses stopped shaking Brook; his anger drained from his expression and was replaced by a look of curiosity. The man raised his hand a bit higher before shaking Brook a couple of times, Brook let out more whimpering.

"please…."

Tear-stained cheeks rose upward to look at its captor. The man scrunched his face when he realized the child's unruly mop of hair covered his teary eyes. The man's eyebrow's furrowed as he studied the boy.

"Oi, boy, yah have strong roots yah know." The pot belly man said randomly.

"Can you let go, sir? It hurts a lot." Brook whimpered. The man frowned before yanking on the boy's hair more. The boy whined from the new waves of pain.

"I tell yah, strong roots, a normal person would be scream'n bloody murder yet yur just mewing like kitten. Yur hair is destined to be a great afro." The man said with a sagely nodded.

"It still hurts." Brook refuted.

"MAN UP!" The man shouted. "FROM THIS MOMENT ON, BOY, YUR A TRAINEE OF THE ROYAL GUARD! YAH ARE NOW MAH PUPIL!" He announced.

Brook forgot decorum for the briefest moment and allowed his mouth to hang open.

"Eh?"

"YAHAHAHAHA!"

"B..bu..but sir – ow" Brook stopped talking when the man tugged on his hair again.

"There is no sir." The man stated and let go of Brook.

The boy barely managed to stay on his feet when he hit the ground. The man jerked the butt of his 'stick' towards his own chest. Brook's mouth once again was hanging open from the sheer powerful force of the man's confidence and warm aura.

"Mah name is Angus! Use it, boy!"

~~BINK~*~SAKE~~

 **Location: Kisum, Crescend Major  
Time: Morning  
Current Year**

Brook leaned back to look up at the sky. What a day that had been. Brook had thought he was going to die by the hands of Angus. Before that day and many months after, Brook did not believe that he could ever be part of the Royal Guard. Brook remembered that all he wanted to do that day was to go back to Miss Luan's house and practice JS Bach's Chaconne.****

Brook gripped his fingers into a tight ball, his bones grinded against each other. Everything was gone, the Queen, the prince, Myrtle, Myrtle's daughter, Crawly, the pretty girls, the guards, Sir Dov, Jean, Sir Mulberry, Angus, and even his little moon. They were all dead; he was probably the last native person of this island. All the traditions, culture, music, and joy lied hidden in his bones and memories. He was alone just like when he was in the Florian Triangle.

A hand touched his shoulder, snapping Brook out of his thoughts. Brook looked down and met the black wondrous eyes of his captain.

"This place is awesome!" Luffy said with a grin. "There are so many cool things to run on and hiding places for hide-and go seek! And I bet you had really good meat!"

Brook nodded, "Yes, Myrtle's bosners were to die for! I'm surprised that wasn't what killed me! Yohoho!"

"Shishishishi,"

Brook fell silent and took in what was around him. For sure, his destroyed home surround him; all that he had grown up with was gone. Yet standing on the rubble, right beside the old skeleton, was his new nakama.

"I was worried if my family was going to accept me for what my appearance has become. Now I cannot help but feel a bit bitter knowing that I can never talk to my little moon again."

Brook placed his hand over his heart. "In the end, I guess it was in inevitable, that everyone would slowly grow old and die away. I never expected that our legacy to become non-existent in such a short time. Did our island mean so little that no one has noticed our pathetic fall from power?"

"Brook," Nami murmured.

Brook scanned the faces of his nakama. "If I'm to find any kind of closure I want you all to be with me."

"Of course!" Luffy exclaimed. "We'll always be there!"

"We're your SUPER buddies!"

"You shitty skeleton, what kind of jerks do you think we are?" Sanji asked, blowing out a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

Chopper jumped at Brook, forcing the skeleton to hug the young pirate. "We love you Brook!"

Nami sighed. "Geeze, you're perverted but we're not going to ditch you."

Robin smiled mysteriously, "Always."

"You're our friend! That's the truth!"

"Thank you mina!" Brook shouted. Everyone was smiling now, the cloud of gloom that had been surrounding the crew from this morning lifted from their shoulders entirely.

Chopper's ears twitched and he looked out over the lake that lied before them. It was a strange whizzing sound of a projectile, Chopper didn't doubt that. He ran to the edge of the court yard, hopped up, and hooked his arms onto the stone brick wall that instantly dropped off to another level of the city. The crew noticed the reindeer's movement but made no move to join him.

"What is it, Chopper?" Nami asked.

"It sounds like a missile but I can't see it." Chopper replied, squinting his eyes.

"EH!? We're under fire!" Nami exclaimed.

"I DON'T WAIT TO DIE!... Ah but I already –"

Usopp punched Brook over the head. "Not funny Brook!"

Though he had sun glasses on his head, Franky lifted his hand to block the sun from his eyes. The sky seemed clear, nothing out of the ordinary, just a peaceful island. Franky didn't doubt Chopper's enhanced senses but there simply was nothing.

"If I can get a target I can shoot it." Franky offered.

Chopper shook his head. "No, it doesn't sound like it's coming closer, it's…"

Chopper trailed off when a burst of glittering blue sparks formed a multi-array star which slowly rained down on the slimmer and more forested part of the kingdom, Crescend Minor.

"Fireworks?" Nami questioned with a frowned.

"There are other people here?" Sanji remarked with a hint of surprise.

"Perhaps other pirates," Robin theorized.

"FIGHT!" Luffy cheered.

"Down boy!" Franky teased as several more blue colored fireworks followed after the first one. These ones were not as grand and as big as the first one.

Brook's jaw dropped open. "Oh dear…"

"What is it Brook? Nami asked.

Brook grinded his teeth together in his own way as a grimace, "It's a military tactic that one of the Royal Guards, the Explosive Gentlemen, created. The fireworks are small and compacted, not easily detected until they explode. The different colors that are released in the sparks send different messages to allow regiments to communicate with each other."

Brook fell silent before speaking again. "Blue always meant some kind of distress or compromised position…. never anything good."

"So maybe some of the natives survived." Chopper said hopefully.

Luffy's blank poker face remained as he grabbed his straw hat and placed it on his head.

An infectious grin broke out.

"Let's go help the firework guys!" Luffy ordered as his eyes sparkled with glee.

"I think he wants to see more fireworks." Usopp accused.

"But how are we going to get over to that island? It's really far away." Chopper asked.

Luffy folded his arms and held a strained expression. In less than a minute, his face was reddening and beads of sweat were rolling down his face.

"Hey, don't fry your brain," Sanji muttered before looking around with a frown.

Luffy smiled. "Got it! Brook! Zoro! Come over here!" He called, sniggering. At this moment a thought came over all of the Strawhats.

"Where's Zoro?" Chopper asked.

"Stupid moss for brain must have gotten lost. Damn him." Sanji guessed.

Nami brought her hands to her temple as if she had a migraine. "What a headache." She sighed.

"It's okay, he'll find us later." Luffy stated confidently.

"Doubt it." Nami and Sanji deadpanned.

Luffy paid them no heed. "Chopper, Usopp, come over here." He demanded.

Brook and his two other crewmates walked over to their captain. Luffy grabbed onto the wall's edge and pulled back to make his stretchy arms taunt.

"Grab on!" Luffy said gleefully.

Chopper's eyes widened in terror as tears formed in his eyes. "NO! Not this again! I don't wanna!"

Chopper wailed about his ultimate demise but he listened to his captain and latched himself onto Luffy's leg for dear life. Dread filled Brook as he grabbed Luffy's shoulder while Usopp wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist. The sniper's legs were shaking.

"We're going die, aren't we?" He moaned.

"Shishihshi! Hold on tight! See you guys over!" Luffy said to his other nakama.

"Gum Gum no Rocket!" He shouted as he sent himself and the other three of his crew members flying into the air.

Everyone left in the plaza (besides Robin) ran to the edge with gapping mouths to watch their nakama scream in terror as they flew over Soniaee Lake. Luffy's laughs could be heard over his nakama's shrieks. The laughter and screams only stopped when the four pirates disappeared near the top of the forest of Crescend Minor.

Sanji blew out a puff of smoke. "What an idiot."

"What did you expect? I'm surprised Luffy was still and quiet for this long." Nami sighed.

"That was a super entrance." Franky laughed.

Robin merely smiled. "He is our captain."

~~BINK~*~SAKE~~

 **Location: Forest, Crescend Minor  
Time: Mid-late morning  
Current Year**

The landing… crash…. had been quite spectacular. Broken branches littered the forest floor where a new hole in the canopy was, allowing late morning light to shine through to the dark and damp forest below. For Brook, the poor skeleton hadn't technically "landed" yet; he was hanging on a tree limb, his back split over the branch. Usopp's face was buried in the ground; his fingers were twitching from the harsh pain of the landing. Chopper was laid out flat next to him. Luffy's head was stuck in a rotting log. He had his hands and feet were braced against the log and were desperately trying to get his head free.

Brook chuckled weakly. "I think I broke my spine." He coughed and slid off the branch, hitting the ground with a thud.

Usopp pushed his head out of the dirt. He rubbed his aching head and brushed the dirt off his battered nose.

"I thought we were gonna die." Usopp gasped.

Tears were rolling down Chopper's furry cheeks. "It's Alabasta all over again."

"Usopp, Chopper, Brook? Is that you!? My head's stuck! Help me!" Luffy moaned. His voice had a bit of an echo from the hollow space in the log.

Reluctantly, the three strawhats collected themselves and grabbed their captain. With several firm yanks and assisted pushes from Luffy, they managed to pull the teen out but the force knocked them all down. Finally when they were all standing, Usopp and Chopper had berated Luffy for nearly killing them, Brook had cracked a skull joke, and several more blue fireworks exploded did they remember that they were trying to help those people who apparently sending off a distress signal.

Their little group raced off, running through the woods, Luffy shouting how he was going to save Brook's people. Chopper thought about different injuries that these mystery people will have substained, and Usopp pleaded silently that the danger would be gone when they arrived. Brook hoped beyond all hope that there was someone who could tell him what had happened to the kingdom.

Light shined from between the trunks of the trees, implying that they were near the edge of the forest.

"Forward!" Luffy roared out at the top of his lungs.

"Taichou, wait!" Brook called.

Luffy payed no heed and ran right out of the forest, grinning from ear to ear. He only took a few steps out before Luffy felt no ground under his next step. Luffy cried out in surprise as his body began its descent downwards. A bony hand grabbed the back of Luffy's shirt and pulled him back to the safety of solid ground. Luffy looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Shishi, thanks Brook!"

"You're welcome, taichou." Brook replied.

Usopp and Chopper stopped at the edge before the land dropped off. Their mouths and eyes widened in admiration and surprise.

"Woah," They awed.

Luffy and Brook looked over the cliff.

Luffy let out a happy sound of "Ooooh!" his eyes glittered with excitement.

Brook's jaw fell loose giving him the most flabbergasted expression and Brook felt that a bit.

A large town was laid out before them. Streamers and confetti floated in the air, raining down on the town. Banners hung from homes and across streets. Even from here, Brook could hear the bustling and laughter of the residents down below. More blue fireworks exploded above the obviously safe, joyful, and prosperous town. Familiar music filled Brook's nonexistent ears as it blasted from the town at the bottom of the deep rocky slope. Chimes of bells rung through the air. Luffy threw his arms up into the air and cheered.

"PARTY!"

* * *

 **Since in the Q &A Oda mentions that Brook's nationality is Austrian I decided to use Austrian words and influences for the Island, Crescent Luna.**

 **A/Notes**

 ***** ** _"The sea and fresh water mixed lake between the land masses is called Soniaee Lake"_** **= I created the name, Soniaee lake from the name Sona** **which is a feminine given name** **meaning gold. It can also be related to the name Sonia, which means "wisdom". Variants include accented Soňa and Soná. I looked at a list of Austrian lakes and I noticed that a lot of lakes ended with "ee."**

 ****** ** _"The city, Kisum,** rests at the foot of the mountains, at the shores of Soniaee Lake"_** **= Musik is German for music**

 ******* ** _"This is where we would get bosner*** after training"_** **= Bosner, according to lovely Wikipedia, is apparently a Austrian snack** **which is** **a spiced bratwurst in a hot dog roll.**

 ******** ** _"_** ** _Brook remembered that all he wanted to do that day was to go back to Miss Luan's house and practice JS Bach's Chaconne"_** **= I'm quite sure it is a song meant for the piano. I looked it up so long ago and I don't know where I actually found it.**

 **\- DigitalGuardian**


	3. Chapter 3: Crescend Minor Flourishes

**Summer is over and back to school sadly. But I posted another chapter. This one's good. Just the Strawhats doing shenanigans.**

 **8/30/16**

* * *

Chapter 3: Crescend Minor Flourishes with Life and Evil Grannies

 **PREVIOUSLY…**

 _Luffy and Brook looked over the cliff._

 _Luffy let out a happy sound of "Ooooh!" his eyes glittered with excitement._

 _Brook's jaw fell loose giving him the most flabbergasted expression and Brook felt that a bit._

 _A large town was laid out before them. Streamers and confetti floated in the air, raining down on the town. Banners hung from homes and across streets. Even from here, Brook could hear the bustling and laughter of the residents down below. More blue fireworks exploded above the obviously safe, joyful, and prosperous town. Familiar music filled Brook's nonexistent ears as it blasted from the town at the bottom of the deep rocky slope. Chimes of bells rung through the air. Luffy threw his arms up into the air and cheered._

 _"_ _PARTY!"_

~~BINK~*~SAKE~~

 **Location: Barrier Bluff, Crescent Minor  
Time: Early Afternoon  
Current Year**

Luffy's group made their way down the boulder cliff. To be truthful, it wasn't really a cliff; it was merely a very steep incline that was riddled with boulders. Descending down to the partying town was a slow, dangerous, and tedious task.

"Why the hell is there a boulder slope here?" Usopp grumbled as he lifted himself over a rock and nearly twisted his ankle.

"Barrier Bluff was made way before my birth. It was created to slow down invaders." Brook explained, taking his time to hop from rock to rock.

Without his flesh and organs he could weightless hop down the slope on the rocks as long as there was enough grip and space for his shoe. Chopper clutched onto Usopp's head who was graciously giving him a ride.

"Isn't this a double edge sword though?" Chopper asked. "It would slow down anyone, even your own troops."

"True, that's why a good amount of balance training on the slope is done. See how easy it is for me?" Brook explained. To emphasis his point, he effortlessly spun around on a rock without faulting.

Usopp shrugged. "I can do that, if fact, I am known for my great balance! I once traipsed from one Gate of Justice to another on just a string of thread!" Usopp boasted.

"Woah! No way! You're lying!" Chopper accused.

"Am not!" Usopp rebuffed.

Brook looked behind them where, surprisingly, their captain was lagging. "Are you alright taichou?" he asked.

Luffy sighed. "I'm tired! I want meat!" he demanded.

Brook nodded in understanding, he too felt tired in his bones but it wasn't enough to make him not move like Luffy. Brook found this odd since Luffy was a bundle of energy before they started climbing down and now Luffy was acting as though he had just ran several marathons.

"We're almost there, taichou." Brook reasoned.

"Meeeeat," Luffy whined.

"Don't give up Luffy!" Chopper encouraged. "We're almost to town!"

With a little more coaxing, Brook, Usopp, and Chopper managed to get Luffy off the boulder slope and onto flat grass. The four took a minute to catch their breaths. Luffy jumped to his feet and pumped his fist towards the sky.

"Let's keep moving!" Luffy shouted with all the energy the others thought was gone.

"You have insane endurance." Usopp huffed between deep breaths. "Weren't you just complaining about being tired?"

Luffy shrugged. "I feel better now."

Brook straitened his clothes. "I feel much better now that we have finished our climb, though I have no nerves. Yohohoho!"

"Shishishsishi!" Luffy laughed.

"Skull Joke," Brook and Chopper shouted together.

Usopp sighed. "Why did I get stuck with you guys?" He asked no one in particular and he was promptly ignored.

Luffy's grin widened. "I hear music." He stated and ran into town.

"Wait Luffy!" Chopper called as he, Brook, and Usopp ran after him. They soon came to a large open street that was lined with a crowd of people.

"A parade!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp cheered, sparkles flying from their eyes with childish joy.

"So there was a town here all along." Brook murmured.

"Surprised?" Usopp teased.

"Yes, this was a common place where I trained but…. since our defense was well crafted, invaders could only attack effectively if they crossed over Crescend Minor. Where this town now stands used to be a battle field, a lot of talented men died here." Brook replied grimly.

Usopp grimaced. "Oh."

Luffy frowned before his eyes caught sight of a large balloon of a sea king. "Woah! Meat!"

"Luffy it's plastic!" Chopper shouted but his drooling captain made no heed.

Brook stopped at the alleyway as his crewmates ran to join the crowd. Floats drove by, a marching band, men and women in royal guard uniform, large balloons of friendly animals. Several floats were devoted to music, the guards, or one specific man with a crown. Brook had known the previous rulers. When he was a child and grew into adulthood, there had been a Queen in power and she had had a son. The man with the crown was far too young to be the prince that Brook knew but it was possible that it was the prince's son.

Watching from the shade of the buildings, Brook slowly began to realize this parade, this festival, meant something important. It was honoring the dead, he was sure of it, but there was another motive, tourism. Children ran around wearing decorated skull masks, swinging around thin wooden swords, and the shops were filled with merchandise. The large boisterous crowd enjoyed the attractions and the vibrant colors that assaulted Brook's vision. Different mannerisms were displayed which Brook took note of. There were noticeable foreigners on the island, obviously here to enjoy festive activities during such a somber time. Brook gritted his teeth. This was around the time of the year to honor the fallen of the Gentle War, yet here the natives were, trying to rope in more tourists to make more profit. If Brook had a stomach and no decorum, he was sure he would have hurled at the disgusting actions of the ignorant people.

Dread suddenly filled Brook's stomach. If a town had been built here then what had happened to everything that was here before?

"Capt…" Brook trailed off when he realized he could not spot any of his nakama. "…. Oh no! I lost them!"

~~BINK~*~SAKE~~

 **Location: Somewhere in town, Crescend Minor**  
 **Time: Early-Afternoon**  
 **Current Year**

Franky strolled down the street full of venders and other tourist attractions. Musicians played at the edges with their instruments. If they were lucky, a traveler would drop some beri in the musicians' hats, cases, or containers.

Adults either gave Franky apprehensive looks or amused ones, kids watched Franky with absolute admiration. They all probably thought that he was part of the festival like the musicians.

Franky grinned. He had been tossed around by that weird wind, his right shoulder was still sore from his landing, and he had no idea where his nakama was but overall, the festival made him feel super!

Sadly, he knew he had to find his crew, maybe once they regrouped they could enjoy the festival. Brook may have already found his family and old friends too. Franky tried to imagine what they would look like. Franky sometimes forgot Brook's actual age. He acted immature and silly at times making him seem much more youthful, but his advice and worn appearance made him seem ancient. Brook's family was probably around his age, so that left the option that his siblings could have gotten married and had kids. Then their kids could have gotten married and produced grandkiddies. This caused Franky to grin wider at the idea of Brook being a granduncle.

"Excuse me, Mr. Robot."

Franky glanced down to see about a half a dozen young kids bunched together. One boy was in front of the others, looking up at the strawhat pirate a bit shyly. The other kids were nudged him for encouragement.

"Um… can you… shoot beams?"

Franky smiled at the anticipation and curiosity in the eyes on him. He flicked down his sunglasses.

"Beep bo beep. Affirmative," He replied in a mechanical tone.

The effect was instantaneous, the faces brightened up like lights and gasps of joy escaped the children's lips as they gathered around Franky. Franky spurted out some gear and electrical sounds as he bent down to the shy boy.

"Phzzz, please add pressure to central device. Beeep."

The boy hesitantly reached out and pressed Franky's nose. With a little spring, Franky's hair popped up into a mo-hawk which excited the kids even more. Franky allowed the kids to distract him for a time, showing them his awesome SUPER! Pose, revealing his smaller work hands, dancing, and showing them his cola power compartment. One girl with bright red shoes brought up a question that interested Franky.

"Do you know Mr. Clark?" she asked with an innocent look.

Franky cocked his head. "Hmmm, no, I don't think so."

There was a singular collective gasp of shock from the children.

"You need to!" The girl demanded and latched onto his hand.

Franky soon found several kids attached to his large fingers. Not really having the heart to push them away or say no, Franky permitted the kids to drag him down the street. The kids couldn't keep their mouths shut about the "great" Mr. Clark.

"Mr. Clark is really cool!"

"He makes things go BOOM!"

"He's really smart!"

"And nice!"

"He has so many cool things!"

"And he makes everything!"

"…"

"Did he make you?"

The kids chattering quieted when they reached a large domed circular building near the edge of the town. Just as they had arrived, two boys, slightly older than Franky's kids, ran out with a cloth package.

"Look what we got!" One boy stated cheerfully, excitement once again stirred through Franky's group.

"Sister, come on!" The second cheered and grabbed the red shoed girl by her hands.

"Oh… alright!"

Franky watched as the kids run down the streets besides the shy boy.

"In here, this is Mr. Clark's work place. He's always tinkering with musical instruments so watch out for explosions when you go in." The boy explained to Franky before shouting after the other kids, 'wait for me guys!' and ran after the others, leaving Franky on his own.

Franky looked back at the building that the children had led him to. He had to say that his own curiosity was piqued. He wondered what kind of man this "Mr. Clark" was. The kids certainly seemed to love him and judging by what the kids said, the man worked with music and fireworks, two things that children loved. Franky wondered if Mr. Clark was working with musical instruments then why explosions would be involved.

Franky grinned. "Well I won't know unless I check it out."

Location: Somewhere in the Town, Crescend Minor  
Time: Early-Afternoon  
Current Year

Luffy happily gawked as a pandaman held out a blanket before the crowd. The pandaman then proceeded to wrap himself up until nothing of the panda could be seen. Then the blanket dropped to the ground and the pandaman was nowhere to be seen. The crowd clapped at the stunt but none so loudly as Chopper and Luffy.

"So cool!"

Chopper clapped happily. "Yaaayy!"

Usopp scratched his goatee. "I wonder where he went?"

"Usopp check this out! Takoyaki on a stick!" Luffy stated and shoved a stick of sticky snack towards the sniper. Luffy's mouth had already been stuffed full with takoyaki.

"Luffy, give me some!" Chopper demanded, jumping up and down in attempt to grab a stick of takoyaki.

Luffy raised his arms up higher, out of the doctor's reach. "Nah-uh, I'm not sharing!"

"Meanie!" Chopper shouted back.

Usopp payed no heed to his friends and looked around, the whole town was just one big festival. The sniper had to say he was impressed that the whole town went along with something this huge. He had to guess that this was a yearly event. Usopp looked off in the distance and saw a tall tower near the edge of town. From this perspective, it looked like it towered over everything, even beyond the peak of Crescend Minor's hill.

"How in the world did we miss that?" Usopp mused aloud.

"Come on Luffy!" Chopper whined.

"Get you own!"

"I don't have any money!"

"Too bad!"

Usopp watched as two kids with skeleton masks ran by, completely ignoring Chopper go into heavy point and squash Luffy with his weight.

"I feel like we're missing something…."

Luffy lifted Chopper up into the air and grappled him to the ground.

Usopp crossed his arms in frustration. "What is it? Mmmm….."

Usopp continued in his pensive thinking as Chopper and Luffy fought over the food. Several passer-byers slowed down to watch the strange fight.

All trains of thought and actions were ceased when a strong icy wind blew down the street. The melody of chiming bells filled the air. Everyone on the street block stopped what they were doing to enjoy the sporadic metallic echoes or take a minute to rub their arms to rid themselves of the cold shivers the gust had given them. Even Luffy and Chopper stopped their fight mid-way to listen. The cold wind finally died down and the festivities returned, the bells were silenced and the music started again.

Usopp looked down the street from where the wind had originated from. "What was that?"

"Did you feel that breeze?" A woman said and shuddered to warm herself.

Her partner smiled and put his arms around her shoulders. "That must be the ghost soldiers that I heard that old lady talk about."

The woman looked alarmed. "Ghosts?"

The man chuckled. "Yeah, it's said that whenever the dead from the wars of past walk these streets, strong gust of winds that have originated from the bowels of the underworld come to precede those ghosts."

"That's just creepy; you mean an army of dead soldiers just passed us?" the woman asked, clearly alarmed.

The man laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. It's just a story I heard from a local." The couple continued talking about menial things.

Usopp grimaced. "There really are ghost here, I should have known." He said with a sigh. Luffy's head perked up and slammed his body into Usopp, peering out over the crowd.

"ZOMBIES?! WHERE!?" Luffy asked excitedly. Somehow 'ghosts' meant 'zombies' in Luffy's mind and that had been translated into 'fight.'

"Zombies!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Nowhere!" Usopp shouted and threw Luffy's arms off his shoulder.

"Awwww," Luffy whined.

"No more zombies!" Chopper protested, crossing his arms in the form of an X.

"Agreed, Thriller Bark was a terror that I do not want to repeat!" Usopp stated firmly.

"But we got Brook! He's the best musician and he's a skeleton!" Luffy laughed and looked over his shoulder to where he thought his musician should be. Luffy frowned when he found the spot empty.

"Brook?" Luffy looked around and saw no sign of the skeleton. Chopper and Usopp copied the action and came up with the same results as their captain.

Usopp smack his hand against his head, everything was falling into place.

"Brook! That's who we forgot!"

"We lost Brook!" Chopper shouted to the point of hysteria.

"WAH?! How did you guys lose him?!" Luffy demanded.

"You were the one who ran off in the first place!" Usopp yelled back. Luffy cupped his hands around his mouth and ran down the street.

"OOOOIIII BROOKK!" he called.

"LUFFY!" Chopper yelped and ran after the captain, followed swiftly by Usopp.

The trio ran through the crowd streets, pushing and apologizing as they went. Luffy just barreled passed everything in his way, shouting out for his musician who they couldn't find no matter where they went. How could their skeleton get so lost in this town?

Luffy veered off the path he had taken and ran down a smaller alley way. He came out at another large street that was slightly smaller compared to other streets that they had been on. There were also less people so Luffy was able to quickly realize that Brook was not on this street.

What did fall into Luffy's line of sight was a rectangular shaped stone that stood near the middle of the road. There was red rope, connected by four metal rods, surrounding it. Luffy jogged over to the stone and stopped right before the red rope, Chopper and Usopp were grateful that their captain had stop and took a minute to catch their breathes. The stone was around waist height for an average person, the four sides were practically congruent almost making a perfect outline of a square. The top of the stone was slanted a little higher than a 45 degree angle.

"Mmmm, what a weird rock!" Luffy decided.

"You would think that the locals would move this out of the road, not build around it." Usopp remarked.

Luffy reached over the red rope and touched the stone. Immediately, Luffy's body relaxed so that his belly rested on the red rope and Luffy went face first into the stone.

"Luffy!" Chopper exclaimed; he and Usopp pulled Luffy back so that he was seat on the ground. Luffy grabbed his reddening nose.

"Ah! That really hurt!" he exclaimed.

"Baka, what were you thinking?" Usopp asked.

"I wanted to touch it," was the hurt Luffy's reply. Chopper waved Luffy's hands away from his face and examined Luffy's nose.

"Tell me if this hurts." Chopper ordered and pinched Luffy's nose causing the latter to whine.

"It hurts!"

"It's not out of place, seems like you just bumped it." Chopper deduced.

"Still Luffy's made out of rubber, smashing into a rock shouldn't have hurt him." Usopp pointed out.

Chopper glanced back at the smoothly cut rock, "Unless it's seastone."

Usopp mimicked the reindeer's action, "Really?"

"I hate that rock." Luffy said with a final tone.

"You can't hate a rock Luffy." Usopp said.

"I can!"

"Get away from there you ruffians!" An old woman shouted as she hobbled over to them with her wooden cane smacking the ground every step. She did not look happy at all as she stood between the boys and the stone.

"Shoo shoo, before I have you arrested for trespassing on my property!" The woman threatened.

Chopper hid behind Usopp though his main body was still sticking out.

"Scary."

The old lady shook her head. "No child you're doing it wrong, you want your body hidden behind whatever object you've chosen to conceal yourself." The woman instructed.

Chopper blinked in confusion and shifted his body so that only his head was sticking out from behind Usopp's broad shoulders.

The woman nodded with approval. "Better, keeping working on it, alright dear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now go on your way and leave or I'll have the guards remove you." The lady ordered.

Luffy frowned, "I'm a pirate, I don' obey the law." He stated.

To prove his point, Luffy leaned forward and touched the rectangular shaped seastone again. He slumped down and let out a pathetic sound. Usopp sighed at his captain's stupidity but before he could pull his captain off stone, the old lady had whapped Luffy over the head with her cane. Seeing that the effects of the seastone nullified Luffy's devil fruit, Luffy's skull really hurt. Luffy clutched the sore spot where the lady hit and cried out.

"Oi! That hurt! You hit like Jiichan!" Luffy accused.

The old woman held an apathetic look. "I need be able to give you young'uns a good whack for disrespecting the past. Pirate or not, you can't go around stomping on precious places. I won't allow it." She scolded.

Luffy went quiet; he reached behind and placed his hat back on his head. He didn't look up as he asked.

"It's precious to you?" he asked softly.

The old lady nodded stiffly. "It means a lot to a select few." She replied neutrally. Luffy nodded, he understood now. The evil seastone to the old lady was like Shank's hat to Luffy.

Chopper frowned. "I don't get it…. Er…. Miss…?"

"Call me Granny." The lady answered.

"Granny, I just don't get it. How can you own this rock, it's in the middle of the road for one. Why would you want to own this rock? Sure it's seastone but could you find better use for it?" Chopper reasoned.

"Maybe put it in the sea so Luffy stays away from it." Usopp grumbled.

Granny studied the three pirates for a moment. "You wouldn't understand. I was gifted this seastone, I have bypassed several legalities and made this a relic. So by law it is a historic spot but I am its caretaker."

"How is it a historic spot?" Chopper asked and came out from hiding behind Usopp.

"A man, with nothing but his sword, pressed the blade to this very stone and cut it with no assistance from momentum. He cut through the seastone as if it were air and sent the top flying into the sea." Granny recited, a fond smile grew on her face.

"You mean he just muscled through seastone with just a regular sword?!" Usopp exclaimed.

Chopper studied the rock. "How did he make such a smooth and even cut?" he inquired.

"It was his devil's luck." Granny replied.

"I still don't see how that's historic." Usopp admitted.

"Then open up yourself a history book and read. You might learn something; good Kami knows you need it." The Granny refuted.

"Hey!"

"Have you ever heard of the story of the young boy? How he had been influenced by the devil? He had such a shy and introverted demeanor yet wicked thoughts entered his mind like a plague. He terrorized young maidens by lifting up their dresses to see their lingerie."

Luffy cocked his head, completely lost. "Lin-jeree?"

"Lingerie, woman's underwear," Granny explained.

"Shihihi, like our musician, he's the boy, right Granny?" Luffy asked.

"If you wish but this story does not bode well for the character in this story. One day, the boy spotted a fair young maiden and his wicked thoughts returned. He wondered what… treasures were hidden under the folds of the dress. So like many times before, the boy snuck up on the fair maiden and took a peek under her dress. What the boy did not expect was the maiden was very easily frightened. When she felt a draft go up her bottom, the fair maiden kicked back in surprise and her heel landed squarely on the boy's face. The boy tumbled back and rolled down a hill. At the bottom, he fell into a well and cracked his skull open…"

"That's really grim." Usopp said.

"I WON'T LET IT!" Luffy stated and jumped to his feet. "I WON'T LET BROOK'S HEAD GET SPLIT OPEN!" he declared and continued to shout 'how he wouldn't let his musician die' and so on.

Granny stared at the young man trying to understand his declarations to the sky. She hooked her cane under Luffy's sash to keep him from running off.

"Hold on lad, you just desecrated a scared treasure to this island. You now fall under Granny Law." Granny stated with a smug smirk on her face.

"Granny … Law?" Chopper echoed with confusion.

Granny nodded. "Yes."

A shadow overtook Granny from her back. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper let their mouths open at the sight. Though puzzled by their expression, Granny seemed to know who was behind her and, to be polite, took a step to the side so she could look up.

"Hello Mister Bernwald, good afternoon."

The man, Bernwald, as Granny had named, stood towering over the short old lady. He stood even taller than Franky and far broader in his shoulders and waist. Bernwald wore a purple military tailcoat, white pants, and black boots. A broad sword was strapped to his back.

"Mrs. Granny, a pleasure to see you as always." Bernwald rumbled out in a deep voice and did a waist bow.

"Young'ins, this is Mister Bernwald, a prominent member of the Royal Guard, the Immovable Gentleman. Mister Bernwald, these three are under Granny Law." Granny introduced.

"A pleasure, good sirs, I am delighted to have met you on this fine morning." Bernwald greeted.

"So big!" Luffy and Usopp exclaimed.

Bernwald examined the three before him and stroked his beard. "I see how these three have fallen under your jurisdiction."

Granny nodded. "The feelings are mutual. It's been a pleasure but I need to get to my shopping and punish these boys."

"Shopping? Please my lady, allow me to be of service." Bernwald offered.

"No, that is quite alright. I have these strapping young lads." Granny said, indicating towards the three pirates, which the protested.

"Hey!"

"Wait a minute!"

"Where are you shopping today? I could carry you upon my shoulders so that you may rest." Bernwald offered, clearly ignoring the boys and what Granny had already said.

"There is no need."

"Oh, but I insist!"

Granny contemplated for a moment. "Don't you have more important work than helping a little old lady like me?" she questioned.

"Nothing is more important the helping our island's community, especially the elderly!" Bernwald declared.

"I was afraid of that." Granny murmured under her breath.

"STOP THEIF!" A woman in tourist clothing shouted right after a young man snatched her purse and had taken off at a full sprint. The thief shoved anyone out of his way to get a clear shot. The three pirates and granny watched him stumble down the streets as fast as he could with the purse in hand.

"Oh dear," Granny remarked.

"Someone should stop him." Usopp pointed out.

Granny shook her head. "Oh don't worry, that poor lad is about to meet an immovable object."

The thief hadn't gotten more than a block when he believed that it was a smart idea to look to see if anyone was pursuing him. That move was a very fatal mistake. The thief ran right into a solid object what felt harder than any other wall the thief had ever felt. With a harsh slam, the thief dropped and landed on his butt. He looked up and found himself staring up at Bernwald. Then man did not look pleased.

"How dare you steal that young lady's purse!" He boomed. The thief flinched when Bernwald raised his fist and brought it down but Bernwald just opened his hand in front of the thief instead of hitting him.

"Now will you please return it?"

The thief grinded his teeth and scrambled to his feet.

"Bastard! Don't mock me!" the man declared and punched Bernwald in the gut. Bernwald did move an inch instead the thief recoiled his bright red hand. The thief cried out in pain and clutched his wrist, dropping the purse.

Usopp winched in sympathy. "Oo, that looked like it hurt."

Bernwald effortlessly caught the bag before it hit the ground and with his other hand, picked the thief up by the back of his shirt as though he was a rag doll.

"Thank you good sir," Bernwald then smacked the thief across the head which instantly formed a lump. Bernwald approached the stunned female tourist. "Here you go, Miss."

"Uh… oh thank you." The woman said and gratefully took back her purse.

Bernwald once again harshly smacked the thief across the head. "Apologize for stealing this kind lady's purse." He demanded.

"Hell no!" The thief exclaimed in defiance which earned him another punch.

"I am waiting for the apology." Bernwald said.

"Go to hell!"

Bernwald punched the thief again. "Apologize."

"God dammit, stubborn bastard," The thief grumbled and hung his head. "Sorry." He gritted out.

The woman nodded numbly,

"Excellent!" Bernwald said in a cheerful tone and bowed. After saying goodbye to the tourist, Bernwald walked back over to Granny and the Strawhats with the sulking thief still in hand.

"Now Mrs. Granny, let us begin shopping!"

Granny was unpleased that he remembered to come back. A sly but innocent smile crept up onto her face. "Yes, I supposed that you may….. oh dear!"

"What is it Mrs. Granny?" Bernwald asked.

"How are you to help me with shopping while you are carrying that criminal?" Granny questioned.

"Ah yes, that is quite the conundrum." Bernwald replied in a completely serious tone.

"You need both hands if you are to help me."

"Perhaps I could set the thief down somewhere."

"Don't talk like I'm not here." The thief grumbled.

Granny ignored him. "But you can't let the criminal go about causing more trouble."

"Yes, you are correct."

"You need to put the thief somewhere secure…. Like the jail. The police force should be able to take care of a criminal like him." Granny hinted.

"You are so bright Mrs. Granny! I shall drop Mr. Thief off at the Police Station. Please await my return." Bernwald turned to the three pirates, "Gentlemen, good day." He excused himself and carried the thief out of sight.

Granny sighed. "It's always a hassle to get that man off my tail."

"I can see why he's called the Immovable Gentleman." Usopp said; thinking back to when the thief's fist just broke against Bernwald like a soft breeze.

Granny nodded. "Yes, he simply cannot take no for an answer."

"I see." Chopper and Luffy said together.

"Is that really how he got his name?! Because of his stubbornness?!" Usopp exclaimed, not believing that was the answer.

"Partially, the man is also, physically, immovable." Granny replied before turning to face the three pirates. "But now that he's gone…." She smiled a bit devilishly. "Granny Law can resume."

Usopp and Chopper gulped.

* * *

 **Luffy and his crew are in for it. What will Granny do to them? Who is the "great" Mr. Clark? Where are Zoro and the others? Why is there a town on Crescend Minor while Major is in ruins? Is there anything left for Brook?**

 **You don't know but I do. :P**

 **I like reviews! A lotta!**

 **-DigitalGuardian**


	4. Chapter 4: Marimo and the Little Moon

**Happy Winter everyone! This is a new chapter for a new year. Thank you for your patience.**

 **2/28/17**

* * *

Chapter 4: Marimo and the Little Moon

 **Location: Crescend Major  
Time: Early Afternoon  
Current Year**

*Poke**Poke*

"Hello mister. You alive?" *Poke*Poke*

… *Poke*Poke*

"Time to wake up ~" *Poke*Poke*Poke*Poke*Poke*Poke*Poke*

Zoro swatted away the offending hand that had been poking him. With a groan, he cracked open his one eye and found an idiotic, bright, smiling face drastically breaching his personal space.

"Wow, you only have one eye Anyways thanks for waking up, grass-head! I thought you were dead!" the young girl giggled and sat back so that Zoro could sit up.

Zoro took a minute to take in his surroundings. He was sitting on a ruined wall of Brook's home city. He remembered his crew had gotten lost as usual and he had spent a great deal of time searching for them but he couldn't find them. Zoro had decided to take a nap and then go looking for them again. He looked back at the girl who was straddling his legs.

She was young, probably no more than ten. She had long orange hair that was tied back loosely by a red ribbon but two shorts tuffs of hair framed her face. She had three moles on her face, one under each of her brown eyes and the last was just above her left eyebrow. She wore a pink shirt, brown overalls and boots. She had a grin that was creepily similar Luffy's.

Zoro coughed. "Well… get off." He said and gentle pushed the girl off of him. The girl complied and slid down off the wall. Zoro stood up, making sure his swords were secured to his side.

"Your swords are really cool. Which is your dominate hand? But why do you have three? Is one a spare? Do you break your swords a lot? Or do you actually fight with three swords? Where would you carry your third one? Two in one hand or maybe in your elbow, if you put it in your mouth I think you would break your teeth…"

"Can you shut your mouth for minute?" Zoro asked and the girl instantly quieted down.

No one else was around them but if this kid was here then maybe there were still inhabitants alive on the island and maybe some of Brook's old nakama. If there were inhabitants then there was a town and if there was a town, there would be a bar and that meant booze, and Zoro was thirsty.

"Hey kid…"

"My name's Sonny! Call me Sunny!" the girl exclaimed. Zoro stared at the girl, was it just some strange coincidence that the girl had a name that resembled the Strawhat ship? Zoro decided not to dwell on complicated thoughts.

"Where's the town? I need a drink." Zoro asked.

Sonny pointed down the hill towards Crescend Minor. "Over there, on the other side of Crescend Minor."

"Thanks." Zoro replied and walked away not even looking back to see if the girl was following. He mainly used the stairs to travel around the ruins. Though it was old and abandon, the roads in the city were good enough to travel on. Zoro guessed he would have to find his crew before he headed over to the town but there was a chance that everyone ended up in the town and Zoro decided that the latter was the more convenient choice. At least ten minutes passed and Zoro was not happy that he wasn't getting anywhere closer to the lake. The little brat must have given him wrong directions.

"~Wrong way~" Sonny sang.

Zoro froze mid step and looked up, Sonny was sitting in an overgrown tree that had pushed its way through the cracks of the stone.

"Are you following me?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sonny shook her head. "Not really you've already circled this area before."

"What do you mean circled?" Zoro demanded.

"I mean you've gone around in circle, grass-head."

A vein pulsed on Zoro's head at the nickname. "Don't call me that."

"You're lost, grass head."

"You're directions were too vague!"

"You walked in the opposite direction that I told you. And I said on Crescend Minor but you're still here on Crescend Major! Either you don't know your directions or you're a dumb grass-head," Sonny shot back.

Zoro frowned at the little girl. He really had no comeback now so he switched subjects. "Grass-head is not my name." he growled.

"Then what's your name?" Sonny asked.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Cool name, so Roronoa Zoro, I have a deal for you!" Sonny declared and pointed both her hands at the swordsman like he had just won some sort of prize. "I will guide you to the town!"

Zoro didn't react right away and instead he just asked. "What's the catch?"

Sonny just shrugged, "Usually belis. I'm a tour guide, one of the few actually registered to tour people around Crescend Major." She replied.

"A bit young to be a tour guide,"

"I'm old enough." Sonny defended and held out a card that had been in her pocket. "This is my license, proof!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. You're an actual tour guide. I don't need one."

"Yes, you do. Crescend Major is off limits to the public because it's a hazard. You could get arrested if you're not with a certified tour guide or authority." Sonny countered.

Zoro shrugged. "How was I supposed to know?"

"The town warns all travelers when they first arrive." Sonny pointed out.

"We didn't come through the town." Zoro stated bluntly.

Sonny cocked her head in curiosity. "How did you get here then? Did you climb over the mountain?"

"No, we came through a pass that led to the lake." Zoro replied.

Sonny blinked. "I didn't think you could do that."

"Why not?"

"Because the tides always too low for ships to pass through, not even a row boat can get through nowadays." Sonny revealed.

Zoro frowned at the tidbit of information. It sounded like the tide was usually too low for ships to pass through but they were able to get the Sunny through. Zoro wondered if the Sunny getting through was just a fluke and the water only rose that high once in a very long time. How would they get the Sunny out of the lake? A Coup de Burst might work.

"You came on the pirate ship in the lake, right?" Sonny asked, her carefree tone suddenly dropping into something more somber.

"Yeah, so?"

"We don't like pirates." Sonny stated. Trying to glare at Zoro but it came out more as a cute pout.

Zoro rolled his eye. "We're not here to do any crap, one of our nakama used to live here so we're here for his sake."

"Oh." Sonny tilted her head the other way. "Okay then, still if a guard catches you here without anyone like me you would get in trouble and so would your nakama, including the one that wanted to be here."

Zoro contemplated Sonny's words for a minute. "You really are a little witch, brat."

Sonny just smiled. "Hehe!"

"Still I don't have any beli to pay you." Zoro said, grumbling under his breath, he thought about the sea witch who did have the money he owned. Damn Nami and her ridiculous debt that she had over him.

"It's okay, I don't want you money. You're probably way into debt anyways." Sonny said cheerfully.

"Oi,"

"I want to ride on your shoulders! I'm really tired, I spent the whole morning climbing all over the city. My legs don't want to move anymore." Sonny admitted sheepishly.

Zoro let out a long, irritated, pensive noise from the back at of his throat, expressing his dislike of the idea. Finally, Zoro let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine,"

"YAY!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Sonny made her way down the tree she was in. Zoro half-heartedly wondered how she got up so high if she was so tired. He didn't have a lot of time to think because one of Sonny's legs gave out beneath her as she stepped down on a limb. Her balance was thrown off and she tumbled off the tree with a yelp, plunging straight towards the ground. Cursing under his breath, Zoro strode forward and easily caught Sonny before her back hit the stone. The girl's face was bright crimson.

"Guess you're pretty tired if you can't even climb down a tree without falling." Zoro taunted, Sonny's blush deepened.

"That was embarrassing, please don't tell Alto." She murmured.

Zoro shook his head. "How the hell could I tell Alto if I don't know him?" he asked, shifting Sonny in his arms so that he could place her on his shoulders. Sonny happily tangled her hands into his hair.

"It's so green… like grass but it's really soft, not like grass." Sonny commented.

"Oi, enough about my hair," Zoro grumbled while his ears burned slightly. He wasn't embarrassed by the brat's comments about his hair but he was glad that Sanji was not around to see this, nor anyone who knows him for that matter.

"So how do we get to a bar?" the swordsman demanded.

"Go left." Sonny instructed. Zoro prominently turned right. Sonny tugged on his hair.

"Oi, I'm not a damn horse."

Sonny grinned, "You really don't know your right from your left! Other way, grass-head!"

"It's Zoro, brat."

"And that's Sunny to you!"

Zoro followed as Sonny had instructed, turned the other way, and walked down a set of stairs. For a little bit, Sonny was quiet, only talking to give Zoro instructions or tell him to go the other way. Zoro was quite happy that the bundle of energy had calmed down.

"So you're a swordsman." Sonny said offhandedly.

Zoro had hoped that she would have stayed silent, "Yeah."

"So you cut things."

"Yeah,"

"Like other swordsmen or devils?" Sonny asked.

Zoro frowned inquisitively at her choice of opponents, "Yeah."

"Can you cut boats and steel?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you ever help in the kitchen?"

Zoro gritted his teeth. "No, I would never help that pervert cook in the damn kitchen of his." He growled.

Sonny's eyes widened with glee, "Pervert?"

Zoro titled his head back a bit to look at Sonny. "Why are you excited about perverts?" he asked. It was possible she was into that kind of thing, even though she was really young.

Sonny shook her head. "Crescent Luna has a really famous swordsman who was really perverted; they even say he corrupted the most well-mannered person in this whole community."

"Is he strong?" Zoro asked, a grin breaking out on his face. He wondered how strong this swordsman was.

Sonny nodded vigorously. "Yeah, he was a beast. But he's dead now." Sonny said with a frown. Zoro scowled. The promise of a good fight was gone. "But all the Royal Guards are trained with swords and I know a few. If you want a fight I bet I can taunt Guston into one." Sonny offered.

Zoro's feral grin broke out again, "Sounds good, brat."

"Sunny."

"…..*sigh* Sunny."

~~BINK~*~SAKE~~

 **Location: Crescend Minor's town, small park  
Time: Afternoon  
Current Year**

"Where on earth could they be?" Brook asked aloud. The skeleton had found himself in a small rest area, decorated with flowers and a small fountain. There was an only a small group of kids in the near vicinity.

He had no luck in finding his missing nakama and he was beginning to worry. While he knew his island was big on hospitality, the locals were quite bitter towards pirates. With the town smack dab in the middle of the old training grounds, Brook was more lost than ever. He noticed there was influence from the old architect from the city that had been transferred to the town but the streets were a completely different style. Brook was sure that he had passed several stores multiple times already. With the town here, Brook hoped that maybe someone he knew was still alive but how in the world was he supposed to find long lost friends if he couldn't keep track of his nakama?

"Brook!"

Brook turned at the call of his name and saw a flash of orange making its way towards him.

"Ah! Miss Nami! It's so lovely to see you again, may I see your panties?" he asked.

"Hell no!" Nami shouted and punched Brook in the temple causing the skeleton to crumble.

"Yohoho! I felt that all the way to my bones. But I don't have any flesh so there is nothing in the way!" Brook laughed.

Sanji did his noodle dance over to Nami.

"Nami-swan you're so cute when you are angry!" he complimented before glaring at Brook, "Not the appropriate time, don't ya think? And where are the other three? I need to kick our shitty captain in the head for leaving us behind."

Brook stood up and brushed some dirt off his sleeve.

"I'm afraid I do not know."

"You lost them?" Nami accused.

"On the contrary, they ran off without me while I was taking everything in." Brook replied and pointed to his empty sockets, "Though I don't have any eyes."

"There's a loose monkey… I'm surprised this town's still standing." Sanji remarked.

Nami sighed. "Great, three more people to find."

Brook opened his mouth as if he just remembered something. "Where are Miss Robin and Franky? Weren't they with you?" he asked.

Sanji and Nami shared a look.

Sanji blew out a breath of smoke. "Well you see…"

~~BINK~*~SAKE~~

 **Location: Kisum, Crescent Major  
Time: Late Morning  
Current Year**

"Gum Gum no Rocket!" Luffy shouted as he sent himself and three other of his crew members flying into the air.

Everyone left in the plaza (besides Robin) ran to the edge with gapping mouths to watch their nakama scream in terror as they flew over Soniaee Lake. Luffy's laughs could be heard over his nakama's shrieks. The laughter and screams only stopped when the four pirates disappeared near the top of the forest of Crescend Minor. Though breaking of branches, rattling of leaves and several hard thuds could be heard.

Sanji blew out a puff of smoke. "What an idiot."

"What did you expect? I'm surprised Luffy was still and quiet for this long." Nami sighed.

"That was a super entrance." Franky laughed.

Robin merely smiled. "He is our captain."

Franky intertwined his fingers so that he could stretch his muscles. "Well I guess it's our turn." He bowed and held out his hand. "Miss Robin would you entreat me?" he asked with a little teasing tone, mimicking a gentleman.

Robin smiled. "Sadly, I must decline." She said but after seeing Franky's crushed expression she expanded on her rejection. "I want to stay around the ruins a bit longer. I'll head over once I'm done exploring." She explained.

Though disappointed, Franky nodded. "We'll see you over there." He stepped up onto the wall and squatted a bit. "Cooouup de vent!" with a large fart, Franky shot up into the sky.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Nami asked, slightly disgusted.

"If he falls into the lake, I'm not helping him out." Sanji stated.

"If he were to fall from that height, I'm sure the impact with the water would put him into shock." Robin said.

"I still won't fish him out."

A large gust of cold icy wind blew passed them. Robin had to use her hands to keep her skirt down much to Sanji's disappointment. The wind blew out over the lake and crashed right into Franky. Robin, Sanji, and Nami watch in shock and horror as the wind pushed the cyborg over the rest of the distance. The wind had pushed Franky off course so that he landed way to the right of his original path of travel.

"That was some monster wind." Sanji said.

Nami rubbed her bare arms to warm herself. "And that was frigg'in cold. Where did that wind even come from? An island with this climate shouldn't have such freezing winds."

"Another quirk about this mysterious island," Robin said. "Now I really want to divulge into this island's history." She turned and walked deeper into the ruins and out of sight of Nami and Sanji.

~~BINK~*~SAKE~~

 **Location: Crescent Minor's town  
Time: Afternoon  
Current Year**

"Then I sky-walked Nami-swan over here," Sanji concluded. He drifted off into lala land when he remembered Nami's wondrous breast bouncing against his chest every time he stepped. Blood dribbled out of his nostril.

Nami placed her hands on her hips. "In truth, we're back at square one. We have no idea where Franky or those other idiots are."

"Yes, that is a problem. This is a tourist festival so maybe they have a missing person center." Brook offered.

"Yeah, but what would we tell them? Missing person, meat loving pirate who calls himself Monkey D Luffy, aims to be King of the Pirates, accompanied by a reindeer doctor and a cowardly sniper. Wanted Dead or Alive?"

"Yes, I guess that wouldn't go over well."

"That's why you leave the thinking to me."

"We could always follow the sounds of screams and explosions." Sanji said. "Even if this is a festival, Luffy will get into trouble sooner or later."

"True."

A young boy ran up to the three pirates and without hesitation, hid behind Nami's legs.

"Hey!"

"Please let me hide." The boy asked. He looked up at Nami with pleading eye. "Just act natural." Nami frowned but didn't kick the boy away.

Brook glanced over to where the boy had come from. He had run into the small park from the street. A teenager in royal guard garb strode into view. His white hair made him stick out like a sore thumb. Brook was surprised at the sight of the teen. Even back in his day and during the war, most lads became part of the Royal Guard when they were in their late teens.

Another thing that disturbed Brook was how the teen held himself. The teenager didn't slouch nor have an indifferent posture that most young people most have. Instead this teen stood straight and walked strongly and purposefully. He kept his head up and gave wary looks around. Brook knew the look of distrust and professionalism, this boy was a solider. Once the white haired teen passed, the boy came out from hiding behind Nami.

The boy scowled in the direction the teen went before looking up at Nami with a bright smiling face. "Thanks Miss! That was a close call."

"Um, may I intrude to why you were being pursued by a Royal Guard?" Brook asked.

"Because Mr. Perfect is a spoil sport that's why," the boy stated.

"So you go running to strangers to fix your problems? That's pretty stupid, kid." Sanji pointed out.

"Only a coward would say something like that." The boy rebuffed. A vein popped on Sanji's head.

"How. does. that. make. any. sense?" he gritted out and raised a leg to kick the boy.

"AH! The mean man's going to hurt me!" The boy exclaimed and jumped into Nami's awaiting arms.

"Sanji," Nami scolded. The chef sighed and put down his leg.

"Sorry Nami sweetie." Sanji grumbled, he would have been cooing over his dear Nami if the little boy wasn't there, rubbing his damn head in between Nami's deep and wondrous valley. The boy shot Sanji and smug and mocking look. Sanji gripped his shaking fists.

 _"_ _I'm going to kill that brat."_

Brook watched the boy snuggled into Nami's breast. Sanji, on the other hand, began to catch on fire from his flames of rage.

"That young boy is certainly lucky." Brook remarked softly so Nami wouldn't hear.

"This is perfect! Who wants to light the match?" A child's voice asked. Brook turned to look at the small group of kids that had been clustered near the back of the park when Brook had first arrived. Brook's eyes caught sight of a firework and he hastily walked over to the group, leaving his nakama behind.

The young boy finally stopped hugging Nami and stepped back from the two pirates, smiling brightly.

"See Sanji, he's harmless." Nami pointed out.

Sanji couldn't help but glare daggers at the innocent smiling boy. "Yes Nami-swan."

"Sorry if I've been rude." The boy apologized suddenly and held out a small box. "Peace?"

Sanji blink in surprise before he accepted the gift. "Yeah… I guess so…. What is is?"

"A delicacy here on Crescent Luna," The boy explained.

"Mhm. Thanks kid," Sanji opened up the box. Inside was a black hairy spider the size of an adult's hand. Sanji stared into the eight beady eyes looking at him for no more than a millisecond before he threw the box into the air with a yelp. The box hit the ground and the spider scurried away.

"That was huge!" Nami squeaked.

"DAMN BRAT!" Sanji growled but he found that the boy was gone from Nami side. In fact the boy was at the entrance to the park, waving at them.

"Bye Miss! Thanks for the help! Bye Idioto Curly!" The boy shouted and ran off.

"Get your ass back here! I'm going to butcher you!" Sanji roared.

"Hold it Sanji, if you go running off then we'll be even more split up. Let's stick with Brook." Nami said. "Brook, where was the last…" she trailed off when she realized that Brook was not with them.

"Brook!"

Where the kids were clustered, there was a firework that was sticking out of the ground. One of the older boys was trying to light the fuse with a match but he wasn't having a lot of luck.

"Um, excuse me." Brook said as he made it to the group.

"Wow, you have a really cool mask, Mister." One kid said.

"A bit blank…mm… If you want, we could color it." One girl offered.

"Yohoho, I might take you up on that offer, but first," He turned to one of the smaller girls. "Miss, your foot is tangled in the rope. If you launched the rocket then you would go flying with it." Brook pointed out. The girl looked down, true enough, the rope attached to the rocket was looped around her bright red shoes.

"Oh." She hurriedly untangled herself. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Brook replied. "Are you sure you shoulder be launching the firework here? They are quite dangerous." Brook asked.

"Mr. Moustache lets us do it all the time." The other older boy said.

"But is he usually with you?" Brook countered. The kids went quiet. Some murmured incomprehensive things and the rest looked at their shoes. "I see, though I have no eyes. Yohohoho! Skull Joke!"

The kids giggled.

"Brook! Come on! We need to find Luffy and the others." Nami called, clearly impatient.

"But of course, Miss Nami! I'll be right over!" Brook called, standing up from his crouch position.

"I got it!" The boy with the match stated with triumph as the fuse sparked and shortened every following second. "Take cover!"

The kids scrambled away from the rocket to get to safety. Brook made to follow them but felt a tug at his foot. He looked down and found the coil of rope wrapped around his leg. He glanced over to Nami and Sanji.

"Oh dearrrrrrrrrrRRRR!" The heat blasted from the bottom of the firework, launching it into the sky and taking the very light skeleton with it.

"YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook screamed until he was out of sight.

Nami slapped her hand over her face. "Not again."

"Come on Nami, if we hurry, we should be able to find him." Sanji stated and the two pirates sprinted out of the park leaving the stunned kids behind.

"That…. was…. cool." The match boy admitted.

~~BINK~*~SAKE~~

 **Location: Crescent Minor's town  
Time: Afternoon  
Current Year**

Luffy let out a long and miserable groan from the throat.

"Oh please, man up a bit." Granny scolded, she was walking right beside him, her cane clacking the ground every other step.

"But this is so booooring." Luffy said, lifting up the multiple bags of groceries he had in his hand to emphasize his point. Usopp walked beside him carry multiple bags as well and Chopper was on Granny's side, carrying a bag of meat so Luffy couldn't get it.

"You have no right to complain while under Granny Law." Granny rebuffed.

"Evil,"

"That was uncalled for. You broke the law, you were caught, and now you get punished. Simple." Granny replied.

Chopper glanced off to the side and saw a rectangular column of seastone sticking out of the ground like Granny's seastone except this one had a house built around the stone.

"Excuse me Granny."

"Yes dear?"

"I've noticed other seastones like yours and you've seemed to have built the town around them so they wouldn't have to be moved. Why is that?" Chopper asked.

"Back then we really didn't have the money or the tools to remove the seastone so the town was just built to accommodate the pillars."

"So the seastone was always here?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, they've been part of our geography as long as anyone can remember." Granny replied.

"You don't say."

Granny nodded. "Also nobody wanted to disturb the restless spirits." She added.

Usopped choked on his own spit. "G..gg..Ghosts, the story's true?"

"So you've heard the story? Of course it's true. A bloody battle was fought here during the last war. Many lost their lives and it is said that the souls of the tormented dead remained even after the battle. The lost soldiers march aimlessly through to wind, freezing the living as they pass. It is said that on the nights when the moon is stained red by blood, the army of the dead while pass through the veil and kill all in their wake."

"Seriously?" Usopp squeaked.

Granny eyed them carefully, "Yes, when the cold wind blows through Crescent Luna, it harkens the approach of the army of ghosts."

"Again, creepy,"

"Look at that!" Luffy shouted gleefully, pointing to a stage where people had crowded around. There was an announcer man in a flamboyant suit on the stage along with about a dozen musicians.

"That's the Kingly Musician Contest. The contestants will each play a song and the announcer will judge by the crowd's cheer. Whoever had the loudest cheers will be the winner."

"What's the prize? Is it meat?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"No, the winner gets to dine with our King. It's a way for small time musicians to get their name out there and gain favor from our King." Granny said.

"King? I didn't think you had a king." Usopp remarked.

"Yes, we are small but we do need some form of government and we've always had a monarchy." Granny explained.

"I want to listen to the music!" Luffy stated and ran off to join the crowd.

"Luffy! We're under Granny Law!" Chopper shouted.

"It's alright dear, these contest usually have decent music." Granny said.

"Just decent?" Usopp asked.

Granny shrugged. "I'm a little spoiled when it comes to music."

"You are hard to please." The sniper deadpanned.

Granny, Chopper, and Usopp joined the young pirate captain in the crowd. Green fireworks exploded in the sky above them. The announcer brought the microphone to his lips and shouted into it.

"And there's the signal, folks! The Kingly Musical Contest will begin riiiight now! Now remember the winner of this contest will get the chance to meet a great King Morgant! Contestant Number 1, show us what you got!"

The announcer pointed to the first contestant who prominently picked up a trumpet and began to play for the crowd. The music was good, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp cheered with the crowd at the ones they approved of which ended up being all the musicians that played.

Apparently this was a highly regarded contest so the people that entered had to be good or be turned down by the crowd which would be an embarrassment. Usopp wondered how the announcer would decide the victor since Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs cheering for each musician. Once the last contestant had finished playing, the announcer step forward again with a huge smile on his face.

"What a great crop this year! But the crowd has decided from their musical hearts! It was a close call but the winner of this Kingly Musical Contest is…." the announcer paused to allow a drum roll to rumble out.

"Contest Number-!"

A bright red firework exploded in the sky, the crackling sparks roared over the announcer's voice but mixed in with the sound of the explosion was a very familiar scream.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Chopper squinted his eyes, trying to pin point the owner of the voice. "Brook?"

Luffy looked around. "Brook? Where?!" he asked excitedly.

"There!" Usopp shouted.

A black dot appeared amongst the red sparks from the firework. It was falling towards them, still screaming with his "yohohos." It was painfully obvious to the Strawhat pirates that it was their musician falling from such high heights and they knew the landing was going to hurt. And it did hurt, Brook crashed right into the center of the contest platform, breaking through the stage and creating a huge dust cloud.

The whole crowd winched in sympathy at the landing but now they stood with abated breaths to see if the skeleton would come out from the hole he had made. Brook did emerge, covered in soot and looking a bit dazzled. He rested his head against the stage's wood.

"Yohoho…. I believe that fall would have ruptured all of my internal organs if I had any. Yohoho!"

Brook pulled himself out of the hole with relative easy. He realized that he was standing in front of a huge crowd that was staring at him with bug eyes. Brook looked behind him, the announcer and the musicians were equally stunned. Brook knew that the adults in the crowd understood that he was not a man in a costume but a living skeleton. The fear that reeked off their aura stunk like wet dog fur. Brook deep a deep breath, he was used to this reaction, he could handle it.

"….. Good morning everyone!" he greeted cheerfully. "Or is it the afternoon now? I'm afraid to say that I don't know the time."

"Well…." The announcer remarked, his mouth hanging open slightly before he recomposed himself. "This certainly is a surprise!" the man sauntered up to the skeleton and leaned against him. The man's weight surprised Brook and he would have toppled over if he didn't widen his stance.

"Did you know you just interrupted the Kingly Musician Contest?" the announcer asked with a huge grin.

"Why no, I've never heard of such a contest but I am sorry, I…"

The announcer gasped, cutting Brook's apology short. "You've never heard of it!? What kind of answer is that?! Tell me, skeleton dude, are you a musician?"

"Yes, I am."

"And you still don't know what the KMC is!? Have you been living under a rock!?" the announcer asked.

Brook gritted his teeth. "No, I have not." He managed to say with a slightly steady tone.

"Well this just doesn't sit right with me, what about you my beloved music lovers?" The announcer asked, the crowd replied with loud 'Nos' and 'Boos.' Even Luffy joined into the jeering.

"NO WAY!" Luffy shouted.

"Don't encourage them!" Usopp scolded.

Chopper looked around and noticed that their group was missing one, "Granny?"

"Well there you have it, the crowd has got it in for you skeleton dude so now how are we going to get them to not tear you apart?" the announcer asked.

"I do not know." Brook stated meekly.

"Are you going to let them walk all over you?!" The announcer demanded.

"I'd rather they not."

"Then what are you going to do!?"

Brook opened his mouth to speak but someone else beat him to it.

"Play us a song."

Brook looked down, Granny stood at the very front of the crowd. Her wooden cane was between her, resting her hands on the top.

"Play this island's song. You can do that?" Granny challenged. Brook was silent and stared at the old lady for a long moment.

"If I could acquire a violin," Brook finally requested.

The announcer slapped Brook on the back. "Atta boy! Contestant number 7, please surrender your violin for the skeleton dude!"

A haggard woman with piano teeth stepped forward and handed Brook a black and white violin. Brook thanked the woman and turned back to the crowd. Everyone was eyeing him carefully, wondering what he would do. His black eye sockets landed on the sharp gaze of the old lady in the front. She was waiting patiently to hear the song, and so he played.

He played several crescendos before playing out a softer, warmer melody. When the composer wrote the song, he must have been thinking of when the sun rose to the city, brightening the white stone and making a glorious and heavenly place, the decorum, the elegance of the people walking down the street, chattering away, the crisp air that breezed through the island and the fresh smell of the island's delicacies. The power and grace of the royal guard lined the top of the boulder cliff, the proud, noble men that didn't fear death, and the strength that vibrated from their aura.

Brook stopped at the end of the first part of the island's song. He knew that he shouldn't just play the second part so carelessly and Brook knew that the first part should be enough to appease the crowd. Judging by the crowd's silent and stunned expressions, Brook knew that he had played much more than just well enough. The announcer closed his gaping jaw, quickly recomposed himself and walked up to Brook.

"Now I've see a hushed crowd from bad music but never in my life have I seen such speechlessness from wicked good music! Congrats skeleton dude! Silence tells it all! You are the winner!" he shouted gleefully and clapped his hands loudly. The crowd followed his example and so did the reluctant musicians.

Brook stood silently on the platform allowing their praise to wash over him, he felt just a little emptier now but he hoped the old woman was content.

"YAY BROOK!" Luffy's voice shouted from above the crowd.

Brook's head shot up. "Taichou?" He could see Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp cheering the loudest, jumping up and down in the sea of people. "Taichou! My friends! When did you get here?!"

"We've been here the whole time, you baka!" Usopp shouted, clearly happy.

"That was beautiful!" Chopper stated.

Luffy gave a thumbs up. "You won us free food, great job!"

"Those your friends, skeleton dude?" The announcer asked.

Brook nodded. "You are correct."

The announcer grinned. "Then you should bring your friends to dine with the King! He would sure love extra company."

"You are too kind."

"Don't mention it," The announcer said and turned to the crowd. "That's all folks! Thank you for hearing out some awesome music today! And remember to head on over to the Red Plaza for an amazing, death-defying acrobatic performance by the Three Sisters!"

The crowd clapped and cheered in agreeance with the announcer. After the noise and excitement died down, the people dispersed. A few musicians congratulated Brook before leaving as well. The three strawhats scrambled up to their musician chattering happily and Brook noticed that Granny was still standing there at the edge of stage with a disappointed look.

"You didn't play the second part." Granny stated simply.

"Forgive me, but I believe that part was not made to be played at an event like this." Brook explained curtly.

"Brook!" Nami shouted as she and Sanji just arrived.

Luffy grinned. "Nami! Sanji! You guys just missed an awesome show!" he exclaimed before Sanji kicked him across the face.

"We've been looking for your sorry ass!" Sanji yelled.

"You can't just go flying away!" Nami remarked.

"Nami! Sanji! That's mean! It's a festival! We're supposed to have fun!" Chopper defended.

"Yes indeed! Miss Nami, for the occasion, may I see your panties?" Brook asked.

Nami punched him over the head. "NO!" she screeched before collected herself. "Do you remember the original reason why we came here!?" Nami asked.

Luffy's group was silent before looking at Brook.

"Sorry Brook, we kind of did forget." Usopp apologized.

"Sorry Brook."

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, what they said."

"Don't worry, it is hard for the mind to wrap around. Ah! But I don't have a brain! Yohohoho!"

"My, my, my," Granny said, getting everyone's attention. "In all my years, I have never heard the island's song played so beautifully besides one other man. I thought I would never hear the island's song played. An impossible challenge, but here you stand. A ghost from the past, with a ridiculous afro to top it all off,"

"Oi, Granny. What are ya saying?" Luffy asked.

Granny tilted her head to the sky and closed her eyes. "I never did finish my story, did I? About the lad with wicked thoughts,"

"You said he fell down a well and cracked his skull open. Doesn't his death mean the end of the story?" Usopp asked. Brook went still. He remembered this old tale.

"Now what kind of ending would that be? The boy made a full recovery but he learned his lesson. He no longer peeked under any young ladies' dresses." Granny opened her eyes and stared right at Brook. "Whenever he saw a lady he asked if he could see her panties."

The strawhats stared at the old lady. Brook's mouth dropped open while Luffy remained unfazed.

"Told you it sounded like Brook!" he said.

Brook just stared at the old granny standing down below him. She smiled gently.

"Good afternoon, Mister Brook."

Brook took a sharp breath in.

~~BINK~*~SAKE~~

 **Location: Kisum Crescent Minor  
Time: Late Afternoon  
~ 82 years ago**

Young Brook rested on the grass. His mother, his whole world, was gone and he didn't know what he could do. The only thing eight year old Brook could think he could do now was cover his eyes. His eyes were only for his mother and no one else. He missed her so much so he would protect his father's eyes, his eyes, for her.

A finger brushed against his hair, moving them away from covering his eye lids. Instinctually, Brook's eyes flew wide open and he found a pair of bright brown eyes sparkling down at him.

"Wow your eyes are really pretty." The girl on top of him remarked. Brook quickly scrambled away from the girl and brushed his curls back over his eyes.

The girl frowned. "Why are you covering them? They're really pretty."

Brook looked away. "Go away please, young miss."

The girl shook her head and moved closer to Brook. "Don't wanna. You look sad! When you're sad you should play a song that will make you happy."

Brook shifted away. "I can't play anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't,"

"Can't's a bad word," The girl bopped Brook on the nose. "Don't say it. It will make the possible impossible. That's what daddy said." The girl smiled. "Play a song and you'll feel happy!"

Brook didn't reply.

"There you are!" A man stated and walked up to Brook and the little girl. "Brook, I'm glad to see you're alright. I've moved you things into our spare room."

Brook gave a shallow nodded which the man barely noticed.

"And you little missy, you know not to run off."

"Sorry daddy."

"So you've met Brook, were you polite and introduced yourself?" the man asked.

The girl's mouth dropped open, pronouncing a silent 'oh.' She brushed off her dress and, standing proudly, looked up at Brook.

"Good evening Mister Brook! My name's Luan! You can consider me your little sister!"

~~BINK~*~SAKE~~

 **Location: Crescent Minor's town  
Time: Afternoon  
Current Year**

Brook could hear the little girl's voice echo in the back of his head. He stared at Granny.

"It really is you." He managed to say.

Granny smiled. "What have you gotten yourself into Brook? Where did all your skin go? Honestly." She shook her head. "And your hair's still there. Strong roots?"

Brook nodded. "Yes."

Granny laughed. "Of course he was right."

Brook chuckled. "He had a special intuition."

"Brook… do you know this lady?" Sanji asked.

Brook nodded and hopped off the stage so he could stand next to Granny. "Yes, this is Luan, I consider her my little sister…. she loves to exaggerate things." He added as an afterthought.

"I'm already acquainted with half of them." Granny added and waved her hand. "And I'm not that bad…." She trailed off. Tears glistened at the edge of her eyes. The strawhats panicked a bit, wondering why Luan was about to cry.

"The Rumbar pirates disappeared off the face of the world." She stated curtly, Brook cringed as she looked up at him.

"What in the four blues happened to you?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Now that I'm older I flip flop about my opinion of original characters in established cannon. I find that original characters often become a bit Mary Sue and I'm always worried if my characters become like that. For this story's case I kind of need original characters since we know little about Brook's childhood.**

 **What do you think of Luan so far?**

 **What do you think of young Brook?**

 **I love hearing from all of you!**

 **-DigitalGuardian**


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Jean Clark!

**Happy summer!**

 **I'm at summer camp so I'll be pretty busy but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Great Jean Clark!

 **Previously**

 _"_ _The Rumbar pirates disappeared off the face of the world." She stated bluntly, Brook grimaced as she looked up at him._

 _"_ _What in the four blues happened to you?"_

~~BINK~*~SAKE~~

 **Location: Crescent Minor's town  
Time: Afternoon  
Current Year**

"After the Rumbar Pirates were… killed, I alone remained alive and trapped in the Florian Triangle until I met Luffy and his crew. I am now traveling with them as a member of the Strawhat Pirates." Brook explained.

"But how did you lose your skin. I mean… we always teased that you were so skinny that you were practically bones but here you are, as a skeleton." Luan said. The sadness was obvious in her tone of voice.

"I died along with my crew but years before my death, I had found a devil fruit, the Yomi Yomi no Fruit."

Luan's eyes widened, "A devil's gift?"

"Yes. But it took me a long time to find my body and by then, I was as you see me now."

Luan was very quiet as she processed what Brook had said. "But if you had the gift to live again… then…" She cranked her head up to look at Brook.

Brook nodded. "Age hasn't affected you beauty one bit, my dear moon."

A tear slid down Luan's face. "You can see."

"And no more headaches," Brook added, tapping the crack in his skull.

"That was your own fault." Luan said.

"As apathetic as ever,"

"Mister Brook, please walk with me." Luan asked.

"Of course, do you mind if my crew comes?"

"Yes, yes, those three are under Granny Law."

Nami and Sanji side looked the other three pirates as Nami asked. "What did you do?"

"Yohohoho! From Luan Law to Granny Law, my, have times changed." Brook pipped in.

Luan smiled. "Time has gone by. Lads, gather the groceries and follow me." She instructed and took off at a strong walk. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper grabbed their baggage and the pirates followed after Luan. Brook walked beside Luan, he took in ever part of Luan, every detail. She had aged, yes, but there was her undeniable spunk. She had always tried to be polite and act like a lady but there was a certain sassy and brash side of her.

"Things certainly have changed." Luan said.

"Yes, they have… Luan, please, tell me what happened to our dear city." Brook asked, hoping he didn't sound too desperate.

"There was an epidemic, a disease got into the water supply and the wildlife. It hit our people hard, many good people died." Luan quieted down for moment. "It even killed our King and his dear wife."

"Then the current King, he is their child?" Brook assumed. "He would be so young."

"'King' Morgant isn't legally the king, he is the steward. Mr. Morgant will take care of the throne until young Prince Alto is old enough to undertake his duties."

"Alto? He has his father's name, the fourth now, correct?"

"Yes. Anyways, Mr. Morgant is a fine gentleman. He is quite the man of science, much like Jean but he leaned more towards medicine. He was able to stop the infections in humans but he couldn't kill it off completely. Crescend Major was the only part of the island affected, so we built a town here on Crescend Minor…. It's been about a decade of so."

"I see…. I'm glad you're fine. "

"Yes, I was one of the few fortunate elders to survive."

Brook bowed his head. "Then everyone else, they're dead?"

"You're acting very pouty and pessimistic. We're not that easy to kill off." Luan stated and she stopped right before a dome shaped building. "Now get you skinny bones inside."

Brook looked up at the building. "What is in here?"

"Why not walk in and see for yourself?" Luan countered pushing Brook forward. "Pirates come too. You don't want to catch a cold during the festival of the dead."

"Yes Granny," chorused Luffy, Chopper and Usopp much to their crewmates' surprise.

The group, led by Luan, entered the building and found themselves in a corridor with a large metal double door in front of them. The doors look way too heavy for the little Granny to open by herself and she didn't have to. She made her way over to a large lever and yanked it down. The gears and mechanisms on the door creaked and slide open, freeing the cracks and hinges of the door. Sanji took this opportunity to be a gentleman and pushed the door open. Light flooded into the dimly lit corridor.

The room before them probably took up most of building space, the ceiling extended in a dome shape manner upwards till the top of the building. At the very top, the ceiling was just glass windows that allowed light to flood in. There was a walkway above them circling around the edge of the room. In the center of the concrete floor was a large contraption that nearly touched the ceiling. Around the edges were several workstations littered with tools and unfinished inventions. There was a large machine thirty feet away from the group. It had four wheels and the structure of the vehicle was made of some sort of metal. The cover of the machine was up. Standing over the odd looking engine was a giant blue haired man, sunglasses over his eyes. A large red finger was scratching his head in a quizzical manner.

Luan raised an eyebrow at the sight of the robotic person. "A surprise invention?" she said mostly to herself.

Luffy grinned. "Franky! We found you!"

Franky turned away from the engine and when he saw his fellow pirates, a huge grin broke out onto his face.

"Its SUPER to see ya guys!" he greeted.

"We were worried when the wind took you." Nami said, shaking her head.

"I wasn't, especially after that atrocious smell your submitted my ladies to, shitty cyborg." Sanji growled.

Franky shrugged, "Sorry?" he offered but not really meaning it.

"Bastard,"

"Language, sailor-mouth," Luan scolded.

"My apologies, Granny," Sanji replied.

That's when Franky noticed the small granny surrounded by his companions. "Who's the old lady?" he asked.

"That's Granny too you and everyone else."

Franky flicked up his sunglasses. "What about the other grannies on this island? Granny is a super common name."

Luan gave a sharp laugh. "If you can find another local 'granny' on this island, please, do tell me. I much would like to sit down with this person and converse how we're the only oldies left." She drawled out sarcastically.

Franky pursed his lips. "Ah."

"So what are you doing here Franky?" Usopp asked.

Franky grinned sheepishly. "A bunch of little kids brought me here, they wanted me to meet Mr. Clark. I gotta say, I'm glad they did. The geezer's a SUPER guy! Look at all the crazy awesome stuff he has around. He even makes the town's fireworks."

"Fireworks are really important here on Crescent Luna. Mr. Clark has an honorable duty." Brook remarked.

At that moment an old man in overalls walked in from a corridor on the left, under his arm was a box and in his hand was a spring.

"See, I told you I had a box lying around somewhere…." The man trailed off when he realized that it wasn't just him and Franky anymore. "… Hello?" he waved the spring awkwardly as a form of greeting.

"Afternoon," Luan replied.

The man, presumed to be Mr. Clark, noticed the granny. "Luan! Great! I wasn't expecting you. My workshop's a mess!" he exclaimed in a slightly childish tone.

"When is it not?" Luan dismissed. "Plus, this seemed important." She nodded towards the band of pirates behind her. Mr. Clark's eyes landed on Brook and his skeleton form. His eyes widened in fear, Brook was not really unfazed by the disturbed look he received.

 _"_ _AFRO GHOST!"_

Mr. Clark, with surprising dexterity and quickness for an old man, dived under one of his workbenches and crouched there jabbering to himself. The strawhats found themselves wondering how he was able to move so fast.

Luan pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Oh for the love of…" she made her way over to the workstation. "Get your little sunkissed ass out from under there, you big baby."

Mr. Clark shook his head viciously. "No, there's a ghost out there!"

"It's a silly fear, get over it."

Clark shook his head viciously again. "You know who it is! He's back! The winds brought him back and now his going to haunt this island till the end of eternity. He'll follow his teacher's ways and bring misery upon me."

"You're being outright ridiculous, end of eternity? If it's eternal, it won't end and why bring bad luck on you? Seriously, you're an idiot, but not the kind of guy that has to look over his shoulder for vengeful spirits." Luan scolded.

Mr. Clark was silent. "Remember that time when he lost his sunglasses and he couldn't find them so they had to be replaced….. I took them."

Luan blinked in disbelief. "You took them?"

"It wasn't malicious or anything! I needed them for an experiment! I was going to put them back before he could have even noticed that they were gone! But…." Mr. Clark trailed off.

"It went boom." Luan finished.

"HE'S GOING TO HAUNT MEEE!" The old man cried. "I'M SORRY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I'M SORRY I LIED!"

"You were the reason my glasses disappeared?" Brook said reflexively, he paused and took a minute to register everything before his mouth dropped open. Although age had turned it white, no local who were descendants of the first inhabitants of Crescent Luna had feathery blonde hair like him.

~~BINK~*~SAKE~~

 **Location: Kisum, Crescend Major  
Time: Morning  
79 years ago**

Brook laid panting on the rocky surface of the training grounds. Angus wasn't standing too far away, his arms were crossed and he held a firm frown.

"AGAIN! To become a great man of the afro, one cannot simply give up!" Angus roared at the top of his lungs. "COME ON YOU PANSY!"

"Yes… heh… sir." Brook gasped and stood back onto his feet, gripping the thin sword in his hand. Letting out a cry, he charged at Angus. The man tapped his stick on the ground and waited. Once Brook was close enough to swing, the boy did. Angus merely side stepped out of the way and with his stick, tripped the boy, sending him crashing to the ground again. Angus added a quick and harsh whack to the back for good measure.

"War's not a walk in the park! You died again. STAND!" Angus ordered. Brook gritted his teeth and once again stood, taking a fighting pose. Before Brook could attack again, Luan's voice shouted from over the beach dunes.

"MISTER BROOK! ANGUS! HELP!" she screamed.

"MISS LUAN!" Brook shouted and took off at a sprint.

Angus scratched his chin. "Why can't he run that fast when he's fighting me?" He grumbled before following after the boy.

Brook ran over the dune and down onto the beach. Luan was safe, much to the young boy's relief but she was kneeling over a battered and bruised body lying face down in the sand. It was a boy with pale skin but he had strange, bright, yellow hair. Ethnically, people of Crescent Luna had dark coarse hair. Brook frowned when he realized that the boy was covered in blood and still half submerged in the sea's waves. Luan was trying to push the boy over to his back.

"HELP ME!" Luan whined.

"Of course!" Brook flipped the other boy over with ease. Kneeling down, Brook checked for a pulse.

"Well?" Luan asked.

"I don't think he has a pulse." Brook muttered.

Luan gasped. "He's dead!"

"Looks like the boy is just sleeping," Angus remarked as he arrived on the scene and grabbed the scrappy collar of the boy's shirt. Lifting him up in the air, Angus gave the boy several good hard shakes.

"HEY BRAT! WAKE UP!"

The harsh shaking seemed to do it. The boy coughed up a lung full of water before he took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes as if he had just awoken from a nap.

"Aw great, my head feels like it split in two. Not awesome." He blinked a couple of times, realizing he was off the ground. "GAH! I'M FALLING FROM THE SKY!" He shouted.

Angus promptly dropped the boy who squeaked and hit the sand with a thud. The boy sat there a little bit stunned before he looked up.

"Oh… you were holding me… oh." He noticed Luan and Brook. "Ah…" he shifted uncomfortably. "Hi?"

"Are you a mermaid?" Luan asked.

The boy blinked his ridiculously vibrant blue eyes. "Mermaid? Never been called one of those before…"

"Miss Luan, he doesn't have a tail nor gills and the correct term would be merman." Brook corrected.

Luan puffed out her cheeks. "That doesn't sound cool."

"Wow, you're tall." The boy remarked and stood, regarding Brook with a smile.

Brook contemplated an appropriate response. "Thank you, I suppose."

"Man, I can't wait to get that tall. How old are you?" The boy questioned.

"I'm eleven." Brook replied. The boy's mouth went slack jawed, Brook was glad he had shut up.

The boy hung his head. "That's just great." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but did I offend you?" Brook asked.

"I'm thirteen and you're way taller than me!" He whined.

Angus gripped the boy by his skull. 'That's enough pleasantries." The man stated. The boy flinched when Angus's gripped tightened down on his head. "You've trespassed into Crescent Luna, boy. You better hope that I don't see you as a threat."

The boy managed to wiggle out of Angus's grip. "Okay, okay." He held up a pointer and middle finger with a smile.

"My name's Jean Clark! I totally come in peace!" the boy exclaimed cheerfully before he tipped back and hit the ground. Angus, Brook and Luan said nothing when Jean let out a loud snore.

Luan giggled and grabbed onto Brook's pant leg. "Look Mister Brook, he fell asleep."

~~BINK~*~SAKE~~

 **Location: Angus's Mountain House, Kisum, Crescend Major  
Time: Evening  
79 years ago**

"He can't stay here!"

"To bad, findurs keepurs, Berry!"

"How is that sound reasoning?"

"Mah house is secure enough fur ah brat."

"If he is a well-trained spy then he can just slip out the window!"

"… No he won't."

"You didn't restrain him or have a type of cell to contain this foreigner!"

"Ah'm ready fur trouble. Remember dat little brat who's always follow'n Brook around?"

"Oh! Little Darling Luan!"

"Yeah, she's watch'n de boy."

"Bastard! How could you be so cruel! Giving such a low and horrible task to a blossoming flower!?"

"A sassy and witty brat dat is! She's fine!"

"You are an unsavory barbarian!"

"Pussy wuss,"

"I am not joining this immature game of name calling."

"Yah started it by com'n intah mah house, dingleberry,"

"…..you did not just say that."

"What's de mattah? Dat crap on yur butt make'n yah all tight?"

"Why you!"

Brook sat, watching Angus argue with another royal guard, Sir Mulberry. Anyone on Crescent Luna knows that these two royal guards engage in bitter and spiteful disputes daily. They were polar opposites from each other. Angus was bald, Mulberry had long flowing hair. Angus was heavy and stocky. Mulberry was the ideal body type for a royal guardsman, a little taller than average height and weighed on the lighter side. Mulberry was always dressed in his uniform when on duty and looked sophisticated when he was on break. Angus never wore his purple coat nor sword belt. Mulberry was always active, Angus slept for over half the day. Mulberry proclaimed sweet words of honor while Angus caused 'accidents' so he could get a peek at women's panties.

"The only thing that's similar about them is their stubbornness." Brook remarked with a sigh.

"You got that right." A royal guard said next to Brook.

"Sir Dov! I didn't see you come in!" Brook said.

The guard tilted his head and frowned. "Hey what's with the astounded look?"

"With all due respect, Sir, I never heard or seen you walk into a room without something exploding." Brook explained.

Dov scratched his cheek nervously. "That so, huh?" he laughed sheepishly, carefully looking over the boy. Brook caught Dov's change in attention and looked over his shoulder. Angus's only potted plant in the house was knocked over. The pot was completely smashed and dirt covered the floor mat.

"This argument is pretty bad if you didn't notice that." Dov remarked.

"Yes."

Luan ran into the room. "Sunkiss is awake!"

Mulberry broke away from his argument with Angus, he straightened his tie. "Good, he's well enough to be moved to the compound."

"Why dere?" Angus asked.

"So he can be interrogated!" Mulberry snapped back.

"Let Brook do it," Angus suggested with a shrug.

"Me?"

"Brook?!" Dov and Mulberry exclaimed.

"He's an apprentice, Angus." Dov pointed out.

Angus shrugged. "Train'n, anyways three guards will beh right outside de door. Wha'd could happen?"

Dov looked at Mulberry. "He's got a point. The boy might even be more open with Brook since of the smaller age gap and he might underestimate Brook."

Mulberry sighed. "Not you too…. Fine do what you want." Angus glanced over at Brook and grinned. Brook took a deep breath and stood up.

"I will try and talk to him to see what his motives are."

"YAHAH! Dat's mah boy!" Angus laughed.

Brook nodded and walked into Angus's bedroom, Luan following right after him. What Luan had reported was true, the boy they have dubbed 'Sunkiss' was sitting up in Angus's bed. He was looking out the nearby window. There was a far off look was in his blue eyes. He looked over at them and smiled at Luan.

"Man, I thought I scared you off."

Luan huffed and latched herself onto Brook's pant leg, "I afraid of noth'n."

"It's nothing not noth'n, Luan."

"Brook." Luan whined. Sunkiss laughed, Brook took that as an invitation to sit down in the chair that Luan once occupied. Luan stood behind Brook, with a cute and suspicious glare.

"Pardon my rudeness for not doing this sooner, my name is Brook of Crescent Luna, apprentice to Sir Angus of the Royal Guard." He indicated to his left. "This is Luan…"

"His sister, so back off buddy!" Luan cut in.

"Luan!"

The boy held up his bandaged arms. "You got me there!" he joked and put his arms down. "Oh yeah! My name's the Great Jean Clark!" he introduced with a peace sign and a smile.

Brook shifted awkwardly. "Yes, I know. You introduced yourself on the beach."

Jean's hand dropped back to the comforter. "Oh, I did… huh, don't remember much…." He glanced back out the window.

Brook and Luan followed his gaze. The sun was setting it, looked quite beautiful over the sea. Unlike most guards, who lived in the city, Angus lived higher up on the mountains of Crescend Major. Therefore a clear view of the sea could be seen.

"Fond of the ocean?" Brook guessed.

Jean pondered the question, "Mm, I guess. I really don't love it like a sailor but it is definitely something to admire."

"I see." In truth, Brook didn't understand, he had never been out to sea unless he counted the time when he was a baby. He knew nothing special about the ocean and he probably couldn't care less for it. But before him was a boy who was familiar with the sea and appreciated it. Brook wasn't exactly sure how to relate to him.

"In any case, there're a couple of things I would like to know, if it's alright to pry. For starters, how did you end up here?"

Jean's eyes narrowed, "Pirates." He muttered bitterly.

Brook frowned, "Pirates?"

"Yeah, I lived on a merchants ship, family owned yah'know? We're a pretty big target for pirates…" Jean looked down at the blankets that were pooled at his waist.

"I was in the cargo hold…. I had gotten my hands on some gunpowder. I didn't mean any harm!" Jean said quickly. "Gunpowder's great, I was just playing with it. Pirates came, attacked, and burned the whole ship. I found a floating piece of wreckage and I stayed on that. The sun rose and went three times before I blacked out. The next thing I can remember is waking up on your beach."

"I see, so do you know if anyone else lived?" Brook asked.

Jean chuckled dryly. "Everyone's dead, I'm only alive because I was down in the hull… playing with the gunpowder." Jean murmured, drawing circles on the sheets with his finger.

"That is most unfortunate, I'm sorry for your lost." Brook replied.

Jean smiled slightly. "Being alone at sea was the worst part…. Have you ever been alone at sea?" Jean chuckled. "Guess you haven't, sorry… It's really miserable."

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand those feelings, I grew up on land." Brook said.

"But being lonely sucks," Luan muttered. Since this topic had turned quite solemn, Brook decided it was best just to let Luan's improper statement slide.

"Yeah, it's not great at all but I'm feeling better. I've met that old geezer and you, two great friends." Jean remarked happily with a smile. The smile was contagious, Brook couldn't help but smile back.

"WHO ARE YAH CALL'N AN OLD GEEZER! YAH BRAT!" Angus's voice roared from the other side of the door. Dov's voice followed closely after Angus's.

"NO ANGUS! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!"

~~BINK~*~SAKE~~

 **Location: Crescent Minor's town  
Time: Afternoon  
Current Year**

"JEAN!" Brook exclaimed.

Mr. Clark peeked his head out and gave him a peace sign. "That's me…." Jean's bushy eyebrows raised to the heavens, his blue eyes sparkled.

"BROOK!"

"JEAN CLARK!"

Jean jumped to his feet and hit his head on the workbench which sent him sprawling to the ground, a lump forming on his head.

"That was anticlimactic." Sanji deadpanned.

Luffy nodded in agreement, "Mm."

"I hope he didn't get a concussion, he hit the bench really hard." Chopper squeaked.

Luan kicked the old man. "Get up, you're embarrassing yourself."

"That wasn't supposed to be there." Jean Clark grumbled.

"You hid under a table! What did you expect? For it to just open like a door for you?" Luan asked.

Jean blinked and looked at Luan. "That's actually a great idea. I should invent a bench that can open up so you wouldn't hit your head if you were under it… maybe I could add a pillow as a special feature."

Granny sighed. "Please be serious."

"I am."

"It's a SUPER idea!" Franky agreed and struck a pose.

"~Supur great~" Jean echoed in a distant tone.

Luan rolled her eyes.

Brook carefully approached the down geezer. "Are you alright, Jean?"

"Hey Brook… you're back… you're really creeping me out as a ghost yah'know."

"I figured, but in truth, I am alive, just without my skin and guts." Brook replied cheerfully.

Jean's face turned green. "Please don't mention that again." He groaned before saying. "You mad about the whole glasses thing?"

"I am more surprised that you were able to keep that a secret with that loose tongue of yours."

"Cause I'm great."

"Of course," Brook chuckled before he was engulfed into a bone crushing hug. Jean was an old man but he was strong for an old man.

"YOU'RE A GREAT GUY, BROOK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ALIVE!" He bawled.

"Yet you believe in ghosts." Luan said flatly.

"Yohoho…. Jean I'm just bones, if you break me…"

"Oh right!" Jean backed off and shivered. "It's really creepy that you're a skeleton."

"YOHOHO! Not worry my friend! I had the similar reaction to when I first saw my current state! I nearly jumped out of my skin!"

"But you don't have any." Luan pointed out.

"Ah! You are correct, Miss Luan! SKULL JOKE! YOHOHO!" Brook laughed heartily without his heart. Jean and Luan cracked into a fit of giggles.

"Are you even fazed that he still has an afro." Usopp challenged, gesturing toward Brook.

Jean shrugged. "Brook has strong roots. That's what Angus always said. So as a ghost…"

"Skeleton," Luffy added.

"…Skeleton, he should have his afro."

"That's some logic." Franky remarked in slight astonishment.

"There is no logic." Sanji grumbled.

"Allow me to introduce you to my new nakama, Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper and you've met Franky." Brook said.

"Great cyborg friend you've got." Jean replied and looked over at Chopper, Luffy, and Usopp, groceries and all, "Granny Law." He guessed.

The trio nodded, "Yeah."

Jean nodded understandingly. "Hang in there."

Luan huffed, "Traitor."

"Brook! Why did you leave me alone with her! Luan's like her own mini evil army!" Jean exclaimed dramatically.

"I am truly sorry for that misfortune."

Luan raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

The strawhats watched in amusement as the three elders bicker like there was no tomorrow. After so many years apart these three just slipped back into their normal routines as if nothing had changed. Jean and Luan didn't bat an eye to Brook's appearance and besides Jean initial reaction of surprise and superstitions, neither of them feared him. Nami smiled at the obvious strong bonds that Brook had forged when he grew up on this island. She couldn't help but remember Bellemere and Nojiko. Though they weren't related by blood, they were still a family and it looked like Brook was a little more similar to her than she thought.

Luan took a deep breath. "In any case, we just came to drop by and say hello."

Jean frowned, "Aw Luan."

"I need to get my groceries home plus Brook needs to get ready for his date with the King Steward." Luan said, nudging Brook.

"You're going to go see the steward?! Home for… what? A day and you've already made friends that high." Jean laughed. "That's just great!" Luan smacked him over the head with her walking stick to shut him up.

Jean rubbed the second lump on his head. "I have to stay here. I somehow lost one of my fireworks so I have to make another."

"Did you check the fridge?" Luan asked.

"Yes, I did!"

Sanji's curly eyebrow twitched. "A firework in the fridge? You store food in there, you dumbass."

Jean shrugged weakly. "I miss place things easily." He offered as an excuse in an unconvincing tone.

Luan patted his feathery white hair. "Yes, our poor scatterbrained Sunkiss." She mourned mockingly.

"So heartless, little moon," Brook said with a chuckle. "Ah! By the way, a group of children set off a firework, similar to those." Brook said pointing to the fireworks on the wall.

"GAH! The boys must have taken it! Did anyone get hurt?" Jean asked.

"No… but I'm sure the kids enjoyed seeing me go flying, accidental of course." Brook explained.

Jean gave a long sigh. "No harm, yay." He cheered meekly. "Those kids are going to kill me one day."

"I'm sure you'll manage." Brook comforted.

"Now let's be off! I don't want my meat to spoil!" Luan demanded.

"THE MEAT! Come on guys! We have to save the meat!" Luffy ordered.

"Bye Jean! Nice to meet you!" Chopper called as Luffy dragged him out of the room.

Franky turned to Jean and struck his pose. "It was SUPER to work with ya!"

"Come back and we'll do it again." Jean offered, Franky grinned at that prospective arrangement and followed his nakama out. Brook turned to leave.

"Brook."

"Yes?" Brook asked, looking over his shoulder. Jean wasn't looking at him. Generally that meant that he was feeling uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"Don't leave the island until you say goodbye this time, got it?" Jean asked, gazing into Brook's empty sockets.

"Of course,"

"And don't forget."

Brook shook his head, wishing he could smile, "Never." And with that, Brook turned and left the room.

Jean sighed contently and leaned back against the fabric covered machine. After a few minutes of happy silence, his eyebrows shot up.

"CRAP! I FORGOT TO SHOW HIM!" He exclaimed and promptly fell to the floor. "I give up!" he moaned.

* * *

 **I don't really remember the first time I thought of Jean. I think the basic idea is I wanted someone who was slightly opposite from Brook, someone who came from living on the ocean to Crescent Luna. I wanted Brook to have a friend around his age. I wanted him to be more aloof to bring Brook out of his initial shell and to be the person who opens Brook's mind up that there is something beyond the horizon. Jean also represents the victims suffering from the pirate attacks during the Gentle War. Those were my thoughts when I created Jean.**

 **-DG**


	6. Chapter 6: The Young Prodigy Gentleman

**I am terribly sorry that it has taken this long to update the story.**

 **1/8/18**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Young Prodigy Gentleman**

 **Location: Crescend Minor's town  
Time: Afternoon  
Current Year**

Luan's house was a cute, adequate house, livable for a family of five. The house was on a less occupied road but Brook did see that it was close to a bake goods store. There was an open plot of land right next to the house. A fence lined the perimeter of the plot. There were a few garden plants against the fence. Luan led everyone through the threshold, down a hall, and into a cozy little living room.

"Go on and make yourselves comfy." Luan invited.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered.

Luan hit him with her stick. "Oh no, not you, Granny Law participators to the kitchen, groceries must be put away."

Luffy whined but with another smack from Luan, he obeyed. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp moved as they were directed and entered the kitchen. They did not expect to find another person in the house. A woman was at the kitchen sinks, probably washing the dishes. The water from the tap was still running. The woman's mouth was hanging open at the sight of pirates.

"MOM!" She called. "Did you bring guests over?"

"NO SHOUTING FROM DIFFERENT ROOMS, MONA! IT'S NOT PROPER!" Luan yelled from the living room.

"You do it more than I do." Mona muttered under her breath as Luan walked into the kitchen, pushing through the three pirates.

"Mom? You have a daughter?" Brook asked as he poked his head into the room.

Mona let out a shriek. "What did you bring home!?" she demanded.

"That's rude; you're supposed to introduce yourself." Luan remarked.

"Mother!"

"This is Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp." Luan introduced, ignoring her daughter. She continued as the strawhats entered the kitchen. "This is… ah Nami, Sanji, and Franky."

Mona's eyes widened every time another member entered into the crowded kitchen. Each had their form of greeting which only seemed to unsettle Mona even more. Sanji's crooning love professions disturbed Mona the greatest though Franky Super pose came close to second.

Luan smiled and pointed to Brook. "And this is my brother I always told you about. Mister Brook. Crew this is Mona, my daughter."

"Dear lady! You truly are a gem! May I see your pan….ngh…" Brook trailed off when Luan jabbed her cane into his glossy dress shoes.

"Mister Brook." Luan said in an eerie tone with a very malicious glint in her half lidded eyes. "That's my daughter. For your sake, I hope you don't finish that statement." She grinded the end of the cane into Brook's bones causing the skeleton to stiffen from the pain.

Brook chuckled nervously. "Yohoho, yes little moon."

Mona took a deep breath. The skeleton's greeting just beat out the cyborgs. "Didn't your 'brother' die? Like 50 years ago?" Mona questioned.

"52 to be exact," Luan countered.

Mona shook her head. "This is worse the Sonny's phase when she brought home all those horrible creepy creatures." Mona shuddered.

Luan cocked her head. "What do you mean phase? Just the other day I saw Sunny with a snake." Mona looked absolutely horrified. "Or…. oh Sunny got much sneakier, I see."

Mona pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just please have them gone before Sonny comes home, she doesn't need any more strange influences in her life." Mona nearly said with a pleading tone.

"Strange influences? I do hope you're not implying me to that group. I'm an excellent role model for Sunny!" Luan boasted happily, Mona sighed.

"I'll go see if the baker has anything he could sell." She eyed their guest before turning off the water and walking out of the kitchen.

Luan's smile disappeared. She only spoke after she heard the front door shut close. "Please everyone, take a seat." The granny offered and bustled over to the stove where there was an unattended tea pot. She proceeded to pour cups of tea for everyone.

"The government hasn't come out with your new bounties yet so you're a little more under the radar now, even Mona hasn't recognized you and she was face to face with most of the crew. I won't push your luck though. Crescent Luna has strong ill feelings towards pirates."

"Consider our history, I understand completely. It was one of the risks I thought about when we planned our course of action." Brook said.

Luan smiled and shook her head. "You traumatized us all, Mister Brook. Some silly front page title about how the Rumbar Pirates were causing mayhem and there's you, laughing and swinging Soul Solid like a madman. And the worst part, you were fighting side by side with the Captain of the Rumbar pirates!"

"Yohoho! That must have been quite the shocker." Brook remarked and graciously accepted a cup of tea.

Luan turned to the rest of the crew. "Whoops, I apologize for talking like you don't exist; you must feel pretty in the dark." Luan guessed and she wasn't far from the truth. They were lost in all the inside jokes and history that Brook shared with the islanders. Though, Luffy had lost interest a while ago and was currently picking his nose.

"There does seem to be a lot that we're missing out on." Nami admitted.

"Granny, do you hate pirates too?" Chopper asked. Luan fell silent; a stern grimace appeared on her face when she gritted her feet together.

"I am one of the few people who have every right to wish for the complete obliteration and annihilation of every single man, woman, or child who sail beneath a pirate flag."

The strawhats were taken aback by how cold and dead Luan's demeanor had instantly become. It was like she transformed into an entirely different person. She really did look like she wanted to personally rip up every pirate flag and stab anyone affiliated with them.

"Brook has the right to feel the same way." Luan added bluntly. Brook gave a shallow nod and his friends were surprised that he agreed with Luan.

"You hate being a pirate? Why didn't you tell me Brook!?" Luffy demanded.

"Yes, that was once true." Brook said. "I hated pirates very deeply but events and time have changed my perspective. I understand that you want deeper explanation but to save time and tears… It was a pirate who changed my thoughts. He saved my life at the risk of his own and welcomed me into his family. Not everything is checkered, right Little Moon? It's one big puddle."

Luan nodded. "Yes, I remember."

Luffy frowned. "I don't get it."

"By checkered, you mean black and white. Not all pirates are bad not all marines are good for example." Sanji guessed.

"Yes, a teaching from Angus," Brook replied wistfully.

"From what I've seen, pirates seem to only be checkered." Luan grumbled bitterly.

"So why haven't you turn us in Granny?" Franky asked. "You hate pirates, right?"

"Are you trying to get us caught?!" Usopp demanded.

"Yes, I did think about tricking you when you said you were pirates. It wouldn't be the first time." The old lady muttered. "But it was because of him," Luan stated simply, pointing at Luffy.

"Me?"

"Luffy?!" The strawhats exclaimed.

"That lad understands what is truly precious, not measured by gold or jewels, the true judge is a human's heart, it is what puts the true value on everything in our lives." Luan replied.

The pirates couldn't help but look at Luffy and his hat, his most precious item. Nami studied it carefully, she knew just how important that hat is. The straw hat that was proof of the promise between Luffy and Shanks that Luffy would become the King of the Pirates. Luffy would keep that hat safe with all his power. Luffy was always boisterous of his beliefs and was always very charismatic without even meaning to. It made sense that the reason why they weren't being hunted by the government is because Luffy made Luan like pirates.

"I still hate pirates." Luan said as if she read Nami's thoughts. "But the remark made me abstained judgement on you. In addition, you got Mister Brook to join your crew. Mister Brook is a good judge of character and I would never turn my family in to the authorities to die. I side with my family and he sides with you. As long as he's happy and alive, I won't oppose what you do."

"Thank you." Brook said softly. Luan's smile returned to her face. She reached up and patted Brook on his big poufy afro.

"You're too cute, Mister Brook. I'm glad you've become a man finally, took you long enough!"

"So harsh!" Brook exclaimed.

Luffy scratched his chin. "But Brook, you like being a pirate?" he asked.

Brook nodded. "Yes Captain, very much so with all my heart if I had a heart anymore! Yohohoho skull joke!"

Luffy and Chopper burst into fits of laughter from the joke,

"Shishishi!"

The mood in the kitchen lifted to a lighter tone from the joke and laughter. Luan and the other strawhats smiled. Franky had one of the biggest and goofiest grins on his face. The way things were heading, he was sure they would get along fine with Brook's nakama.

The door opened. "Mom!" Mona called.

"Yes dear! We're all still in the kitchen!" Luan replied in a sing song voice.

Mona appeared in the door, eyeing all of the occupants. "The Prodigy Gentleman is here, he's requested to see Brook."

Luan raised an eyebrow, "Does he now~"

"What does it mean?" Chopper asked.

"What if we were found out!?" Usopp exclaimed.

Mona gave him an odd look. "Mom, are you're acquaintances in trouble with the law?" she questioned.

Everyone just stared at the young woman before bursting into nervous and forced laughter.

"Law? Ppffht, nah!"

"Traf-guy?! Traf-guy's awesome!"

"We're all good!"

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"~Never in a million years, my beautiful Mona!~"

"There's no need to break the law!"

"YOHOHOHOHO!"

"SUPER ridiculous!"

"Yeah, we're buddies with law enforcement!"

"Shishishishishi, you guys are hilarious!" Luffy laughed.

Mona studied them carefully. "Anyways, you shouldn't keep the boy waiting."

Brook took one last sip of his tea before standing. "It would be rude not to go see this man! Lead the way Mrs. Mona!"

Mona nodded, walking out of sight. The strawhats and Luan followed her right out the door and into the road. The "Prodigy Gentleman" was waiting in the empty plot next to Luan's house, back turned to the group. Brook was quite shocked when he saw that it was the white haired royal guard teen from early today. By the looks on Nami and Sanji's faces, Brook knew they remembered the guard as well. The pirates, Mona, and Luan lined against the fence that separated the plot from the road. Mona indicated for Brook to proceed forward.

Passing through the gate, Brook stood on the opposite side of the plot. "Good evening, I heard you wanted to see me. You are the Prodigy Gentleman, I assume." He greeted.

The Prodigy Gentleman turned to face the skeleton. Brook was quite shaken at the boy's eyes. A deep and dark crimson color, they reminded Brook of a demon he had seen a long time ago. Brook opened his jaw to speak to the young guard but he never got the chance for the teen dashed forward at incredible speeds. Brook barely registered the teen drawing his sword and slashing at the skeleton.

"HEY! YOU BASTARD!" Luffy shouted. Placing a foot on the fence, he was ready to launch himself at Brook's assailant.

"Luffy wait!" Brook called as he graciously landed. The guard before him pointed his blade at Brook and waited silently. Brook drew Soul Solid from it scabbard and allowed the latter to drop to the ground.

"I accept your challenge. Allez." Brook stated.

Once again, the guard lunged forward. Brook stepped back and parred the attack downward. The guard continued to strike at different points of Brook, forcing the older fighter back. Brook took a side step back, turning his body as the boy jabbed and brought his sword down towards the guard's back. Metal hit metal, the guard had managed to fully turn around in mid-air. The force pushing against the swords pushed both Brook and the guard back. The guard quickly recovered and pursued Brook again, slashing at him this time. Brook blocked and went to return the favor but the guard parred him. It went on and neither could land a deciding blow on the other.

As the duel drew longer, Brook found that he feeling wearier and having more close calls. The young guard however seemed unaffected at all. Brook readied himself for another attack as the guard leapt at him. With a slash, Brook cut through the guard but was surprised when he only sliced through air. The wind breezed behind him; Brook spun on the heel of his foot and narrowly blocked a strike from the guard's sword. They separated again, Brook took a moment to take several deep breathes. The young guard continued to calmly studied him. He looked like he had just drawn his sword instead of having an intense speed duel.

 _"_ _He's quite fast."_ Brook internally mused. He wondered what kind of training the boy must have gone through to be in such good fighter condition at such a young age.

"KICK HIS BUTT BROOK!" Luffy cheered from the sidelines.

"YEAH!"

The young guard sheathed his sword and Brook mimicked the action much to the shock of the pirates. Then the young guard bowed and actually spoke.

"Thank you for entertaining me in a duel and if I seemed too forward, I apologize." He said in a voice that Brook suspected, calm and neutral.

"No need to apologize, it has been a long time since I've had a friendly speed duel like this." Brook replied.

"That was friendly? It looked like that guy was going for the kill." Nami muttered.

"I heard the old apprentice of the Unsavory Gentleman had returned to the island. I wanted to see the strength that was passed from master to student." The guard explained.

"Forgive me; I'm not as young as I use to be. I hope you were satisfied with what I had to show." Brook replied.

"For now," The guard stated. Brook realized that he was still beginning carefully studied. The young guard's eyes, ran up and down Brook's form, linger for several seconds on Brook's afro. Brook almost swore he saw a blood vessel pop.

"If you cut that black monstrosity off your head, you would offer less air resistance and be able to move faster." The guard pointed out.

"Yohohoh! That is true but this afro has a lot more value than just looks." Brook countered.

The guard frowned deeply. "Yes, the power of the afro." He snapped bitterly.

Brook was slightly taken aback that the guard had said and how he said it. "Yes, that is one of my reasons."

The guard huffed. "Ridiculous."

Luffy gritted his teeth, he wanted to pounce at the boy and beat the snot out of him for trashing his nakama. Yeah, that sounded good. Luffy decided he was going to do just that. Luan tapped her cane on the ground, drawing everyone's attention.

"That's enough Guston. Grow up and get over your petty little hate. Remember who you are speaking to." Luan ordered. For a split moment, Guston showed a bit of teenage distain and rebelliousness. A low uncompromising moan came from the back of his throat.

"Mrs. Granny, Mrs. Mona, good day," He managed to say, trying to drop the subject. Mona nodded respectfully.

Luan smiled sarcastically back. "Good day Guston. Where's Prince Alto? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"Mom," Mona said as a warning.

Guston glared at Luan. "It seems that thy Highness could not wait for an escort and took off on his own. A search is currently under way. I also received a message to pass on to Sir Brook."

"Sir?" Usopp echoed.

"Makes him sound important," Nami remarked.

Luan nodded. "He is. Mister Brook is one of the greatest soldiers of the Royal Guard in all of Crescent Luna's history. He's much more favorable than the Unsavory Gentleman."

"Unsavory Gentleman, huh?" Sanji muttered. "Doesn't sound like an amiable guy."

"Oh you have no idea." Luan mutter humorously. Guston scowled when the Unsavory Gentleman was mentioned. He pulled a letter from his uniform and held it out to Brook.

"This is the official invitation to dinner with the King. Family members are invited as well. The King expects you at five." Guston explained.

Brook took the letter. "Thank you. I accept this with the up most gratitude."

Luffy threw his arms up into the air. "YEAH PARTY!" he cheered.

"Luffy?" Zoro said as he arrived in front of the house.

Luffy looked over his shoulder and grinned happily. "Zoro! You finally turned up!"

Sanji's eyes widened at the sight of young Sonny on Zoro's shoulders, fiddling with the swordsman's green locks of hair. He coughed down a chuckle.

"Mamrio, ya got someth…."

"Finish that statement and I'll slice you in half." Zoro growled. Sanji and the rest of the pirates burst into fits of laughter.

Sonny waved her hand. "Hi Granny, hi Momma!"

Granny smiled. "Welcome home, Sunny!" Mona looked unhappily that Sonny had come home so early with all the strangers still around. She was even more horrified that her daughter was on some random grizzly looking man but Mona still pulled smile at her daughter and gave her a warm greeting. She prayed to kami that Sonny would get down from the man.

"That's your granddaughter?" Nami guessed.

"Sunny? You named her after our ship? That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I feel honored." Franky remarked with a grin.

"I don't think they did." Usopp deadpanned, Chopper nodded in agreement.

Sonny noticed the purple uniform teen and smiled widely. "There!"

"Oi, don't tug on my hair!" Zoro ordered.

Sonny continued to tug and wave, "Guston! HIIII! There, Zoro! That's Guston! Guston! Zoro wants to fight!"

Guston gritted his teeth, "Not now, Sunny."

"But Zoro wants to fight! You gotta fight him 'cause I said you would!" Sonny stated.

"I'm busy, Sunny."

"But you weren't busy a second ago. You're a chicken, a chicken pussy wuss!"

"Sonny!" her mother exclaimed.

Another blood vessel popped on Guston's forehead but he did not reply.

"Guuuuuuusssston are you ignoring me? Is that how Alto gave you the slip? You weren't paying attention!" Sonny accused. "You're like your Grand-"

"Sonny," Guston interrupted, dropping the affectionate nickname and gave a very loathing glare towards the younger girl. Sonny shrunk back a bit but she recovered fast.

"Fight Zoro,"

"No. My mission is complete, excuse me." Guston did a stiff bow and strode past Zoro. Zoro glanced over his shoulder to watch Guston disappear from sight. A semblance of a grin curved onto his face.

 _"_ _He seems confident in his abilities."_ Zoro wondered if the boy could back up his assured stature.

Luan shook her head and sighed, "That boy." Brook did not speak a word as these exchanges occur but simple stared off to where the young guard had gone.

"That stunk." Sonny pouted as Zoro took her of his shoulders. "I was sure that the last one was gonna get him." She said miserably.

Zoro patted her head, "Some other time." Sonny looked up at him skeptically but Zoro returned it with an excited grin. "He didn't turn you down, I'll fight him later."

"Wow! Zoro you actually found your way!" Luffy said.

"Not really, seems like the marmio got help from little Sonny." Sanji pointed out.

"Shut up! You guys are the ones who got lost." Zoro shouted.

"But we were already in town!" Luffy countered.

Mona nodded proudly. "Sunny is a wonderful tour guide; it's natural that Sunny guides tourists."

"You hired her didn't you?" Nami guessed, putting her hands on her hips. "If I recall, you don't have any beris. Luckily you have me."

"That's my generous Nami-swan!" Sanji sang.

"Sea witch. I don't need your stink'n money." Zoro stated, drawing one of his swords to block a high ax kick form Sanji, "Ero-cook."

"Don't disregard Nami-swan's kind help." Sanji said.

"And what? Are you gonna come in a sparking dress and save her." Zoro taunted.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched at 'sparkling dress,' a fire ignited Sanji's eye. "RA!"

"WOOH FIGHT!" Luffy cheered.

"Don't hurt each other!" Chopper cried.

"If you break something you'll pay for it!" Nami warned.

"YES Nami dear!" Sanji called before getting punched in the chin.

"Pay attention! Ero-cook!"

"As if some pansy fist could hurt me!" Sanji shouted and kicked back at the swordsman.

Usopp shook his head. "Nothing changes."

Sonny smiled and jutted her finger in his direction, "Pinocchio!"

"Sonny!" her mom exclaimed in shock.

Mouth agape, Usopp stared and the happily little girl before he regained his composer. "Pinocchio? You poor uneducated soul. I am God Usopp! Savior of many islands!"

"Liar," Sonny stated.

"IT'S NOT A LIE!"

Luan watched this chaos happen right outside her house with a smile. Luffy cheering on his crewmate's brawl while Chopper begged them not to get hurt. Nami watching in amusement as Sonny continued to offend Usopp with innocent inquires. Mona looked ready to have a fit with all the strange and violent events happening around her house.

"Th.. that boy." Brook said in a strangled tone. "He… 't…. impossible."

The ruckus from Brook's nakama died down when they noticed his distress. Luan frowned as she watched Brook mutter nonsense. The skeleton quieted down and faced Luan.

"Who is that boy? His strength, his eyes, his hair, that scowl…." Brook rambled.

"A little too familiar?" Luan guessed.

"That would be an understatement, yes. He's just like Angus."

"Guston is Angus's grandnephew." Luan replied.

"I see the family resemblance." Brook managed to say, then in a lighter tone. "Oh my! Look at the time! I'd say we may be late with our appointment with the king!"

Luan showed a little concern how Brook dropped the subject so fast but didn't say anything. Mona and Sonny at least had some understanding so they weren't really affected by it. But it left the strawhats completely confused, the longer they stayed on the island, the more they learn they really didn't know a whole lot about Brook.

* * *

 **Location: Crescend Major, Ruins  
Time: Afternoon  
Current Year**

While the strawhat pirates enjoyed the festival, meeting Brook's nakama, and causing ever more craziness on Crescend Minor, Crescend Major was a silent as the dead. As the morning turned to afternoon, the morning chill had not faded. When afternoon turned towards evening, the air only seemed to get colder. The stone building stood quietly; there were no sounds of weakness from the old structures. No cricket chirped, no rustling of the grass from the wind. The place was dead silent. And the last member of the straw hat pirates appreciated it.

Robin studied the architect carefully. The city stood here, proudly strong but strangely white and hollow, like a skeleton of a beast. If she had said that aloud, Brook would have undoubtedly pulled a 'skull joke.' But alas! Robin had not said it aloud and Brook was absent.

Robin had quickly deduced that this city was hundreds of years old. Though there was little evidence left, the city was probably created sometime close to the Void Century. Judging by its set up, it was probably a military kingdom but lost its power through several wars. That would explain why one small island was called a kingdom. The city was built on about four major terraces, and the higher you get, the height difference between the platforms grows. There were also newer modifications that were close to being a century old but they do suggest that the culture had made major changes. Taking into account of Brook's manner and personality, she conjectured that art, music, and literature became very prominent in later years. Brook had once mentioned to her that where he grew up, music was the pinnacle of the culture.

Robin then allowed her mind to wander to the talking skeleton. Brook was possibly the last of his nation. In a way, he had become like Robin, losing his home and family to the world. The biggest difference was that she had been a small child, alone all by herself with no one to trust while Brook is seasoned and already has a new family. They couldn't replace those he had lost but they could still be there for Brook.

Even when Angus couldn't.

The man only mentioned by name intrigued her in certain ways. Of course Brook never talked about the man before, but what had he told them about his home? All Robin had to go on was the lovely impression Brook had shown them. But that was like seeing a stranger on the street. She toyed with the idea that this Angus was actually a D, but the power of the afro? That truly stumped her, never in history had she heard something so ludicrous but Brook seemed to believe in whole heartedly, as did Luffy, and Usopp, and Chopper….. and Zoro.

Robin shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned her attention to the white pillar before her. She touched the cold marble like substance and instantly felt a moment of weakness, but the feeling was so faint.

"So strange," Robin murmured and withdrew her hand.

The moment they had sent foot on this island, she had felt quite drowsy. She had observed that she wasn't the only one. Luffy looked ready to take a nap and Chopper had been insisted on being carried when they had come across a very big and very long set of stairs. It could be all coincidences, if Robin believed in such a concept.

Robin continued to explore, traveling farther and farther up the mountain where the city climbed. She found herself in front of a grand building that was nearly whole. It was probably the biggest and farthest building from the shore. Robin guessed that this was once the castle for whoever governed this island. There was a nice open courtyard in the front of the castle before there was a waist high wall and then an over 50ft drop. Robin walked along the stone guard rail, and looked out over the city and the lake. It was such a lovely sight. She could even see a little over Crescend Minor; then Robin noticed a large tower, standing the left of her vision. It stood close to the height of Crescend Minor. That was good proof that there were still inhabitants on the island, Robin had first had a hutch when they saw the fireworks go off.

Robin stopped when she reached the edge of the forest. Yes, a forest, the one thing that was strange about the layout was that the castle was that it was right up against a forest on its right side. The left, front, and in back had been constructed into a courtyard, presumable to avoid having monkey assassins from entering easily.

But why leave one side open as easy pickings for an intruder?

Robin bent down and brushed away dead leaves from the edge of the courtyard, sure enough, the white marble like stone stops but what was curious was that there was a layer of unnatural gravel about a meter in width. Robin pushed away more of the brush and a path was revealed, leading into the forest.

"A trail?... I see."

Robin stood up and strode down the path with no hesitation. Leaving the sunlight behind and entering into the dark forest. The path was well maintained much to Robin's surprise. It should have been overgrown and a hard trek but the ground had been regularly walked on. The forest itself was dense, full of luscious bushes with large trees nearly hugging each other. Robin understood that to travel off the trail would put you in imminent danger of twisted ankles but where did the trail lead? Why was it here? Why did it start right outside the castle?

The path led to a small opening. In truth, the trees had just spread out far enough to have a small clearing. The higher branches still hung over the opening, allowing very little light to come through. What took up most of the space were surprisingly boulders. All shapes and sizes, these hunks of rock littered the ground; most had been cleanly chopped to pieces. It was like the boulders were butter and someone just so happened to have a knife. The boulders didn't seem very natural, some even had dead, black residue on them, suggesting they once were by the sea. Someone with incredible strength would have had to carry it all the way up here, but even that seemed unlikely. You would probably need several men along with tools to get the rocks up here, that is, if you don' have Zoro strength. Near the center of the entire cut rubble was a small wooden cabin. Overall it looked abandon; no one had lived in that building for several decades. Robin was a little curious about the cabin, but by how old it looked, she guessed not a lot of clues were left.

It never did hurt to try.

Robin maneuvered her way around the chunks of stone until she reached the cabin. The archeologist was quite delighted when she found something scratched into the wood. Written upon the door was this phrase.

 _"_ _Sad sinmieheg tgeil ni red niets"_

It was an older dialect but she had come across it once before. It was a language lost in the Void Century. Of course she had learned most of it when she had learned poneglyphs. Sitting down on a conveniently placed rock, Robin studied the phrase on the door. It only took her a few minutes to come up with an accurate translation.

"The secret is in the stone." She muttered to herself.

It wasn't very clear which annoyed her but at the same time excited Robin. It was a puzzle, a strange one at that. By looking at the roots of the dialect and maps, it is noticeable that the old language originated on the Grandline. What was interesting though was that the writing was much newer, it probably wasn't even a year old. That caught her attention; the language should technically be dead, no one should know it.

"The secret is in the stone. Mm… that is very vague; the world is made up of rocks and minerals." Robin mused and leaned back.

A wave of weakness came up her arm and filled her body. She quickly retracted her hand from where she placed it on the rock. Robin's eyes studied the rock critically. By the looks, it was one of the rocks that had been carried up from the sea. Her eyes widened at a particularly dark patch of mineral.

"Or it just needed to be just that broad." Robin realized.

At that moment a strong gust of icy cold wind, not unlike the one Robin felt before, blew through the trees with incredible strength. The strawhat could barely hear twigs snapping over the roar of the wind and rattling leaves. Robin barely had time to turn to see her attacker burst out from the undergrowth and shoot at her.

* * *

 **How many of you thought I forgot about Robin?**

 **-DG**


End file.
